


PurplePhone (and more) Kinktober

by Galactic_Void



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Puns, Blood, Body Worship, Choking, Costume Kink, Costumes, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Rimming, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stalking, Strip Tease, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Void/pseuds/Galactic_Void
Summary: Will be updated daily starting October 1st and end 31st
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Mangle/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	1. A/N please read!

It's been a very long time since I've written, and going through all of your comments on my old works has really motivated me. You are all very sweet.

With this being Five Nights At Freddy's, there will of course be some dark themes that appear in this work. For particularly intense chapters, I will provide a trigger warning!

Each chapter will show the prompt, pairing, extra prompt, length, rating, applicable trigger warning, credit to proof reader, and summary!

To check out my art and commission info, visit my carrd link! 18+ ONLY plz  
https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/

 **Note:** Purple Guy will be referred to as William Afton and Phone guy will be referred to as Scott Cawthon

 **Extra Note:** All animatronics featured are possessed by ADULTS! All animatronics have ghostly genitals they can summon at will

 **Extra Extra Note:** Do not interact with me or read my stuff if you are underage. You will be blocked.


	2. Bath

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Video taping_

_**Rating** : Mature_

_**Length** : 1,086_

_**TW** : Invasion of privacy, non con_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William is a creep._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

The home was rather large for a single man. It featured a sizable front and back yards, multiple bedrooms, and was two stories with a two car garage. Scott's employer, William, also mentioned there was a basement where most of his engineering took place.

"Your home is very beautiful, Mr. Afton," Scott complimented as he stepped through the front door. He politely kept his distance and allowed the other man to lead him around the house.

"Hm, thank you," William chuckled. "You can just call me William, by the way." He led the taller man to his kitchen; The dining table was modestly put together. It was a simple meal, steak and a salad, but William felt it was good enough. Scott seemed to have simple tastes anyway. He really liked that about Scott.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Scott stammered nervously. "Again, you really didn't need to do this, Mr. A- William. You're much too generous." Scott pulled out the dining chair, noting how it smoothly slid against the tile floor.

William placed a cold glass of water next to Scott's plate and sat across the table. He hunched back and placed his elbows on the table, greatly contrasting the other. Scott was sitting stiffly, feet together, napkin in lap. Above and beyond. Just what William was looking for in an employee.

"It's not too much of a burden, really." William waved his hand out in dismissal and began to cut into his steak lazily. "You're allowed to relax, Scott. We're no longer at work."

Scott felt his face warm in embarrassment. He loosened his posture and appreciatively took the first bite of the dinner so graciously offered.

✩✩✩

Scott offered to help clean the dishes but was brushed off and ordered to sit. He twiddled his fingers together, taking time to appreciate the scenery of the kitchen. The cabinets; crafted out of a creamy brown wood, all had unique handles. The counters were a dark marble that had a slight glitter under the cool light.

"I built this house."

Scott perked up. William had closed the dishwasher and turned it on. The machine was pleasantly quiet, unlike Scott's own. "Wow, really? I'm actually not too surprised."

William responded in a toothy grin and stepped behind his guest. He pat his calloused hands on Scott's shoulders. "Say, I'd like you to give me your opinion on something I've recently finished. Come."

Scott swiftly stood to follow William. They both traveled up the large wooden stairs and passed two closed bedrooms. Scott peered in with awe once William opened another door to reveal a recently constructed bathroom. It was very modern unlike the rest of the rather traditional-looking house. The room featured the same tile and marble as the kitchen. A circular mirror illuminated by bulbous lights had a floating sink underneath with exposed but polished pipes. The toilet was slick and small and on the opposite wall towels were lined neatly on a rack.

"Wow, this is extravagant, sir." Scott walked in on invitation. "How long did this take?"

William leaned on the doorframe proudly. "It's been about a year." He then stepped forward and led Scott to an immaculate silver shower. The metal reached from ceiling to floor, had built-in seating as well as a rail. It also sported a large shower head with multiple buttons on the wall for settings. "I want you to try this out. I've used it but I'm not sure if my biases keep me from noticing any flaws."

Scott, taken aback, looked at William with big eyes. "Ah, I can't accept your kind offer. You've already fed me for the night-"

"I insist," William pressed a hand against the small of Scott's back.

✩✩✩

After some slight pushing, Scott finally accepted the offer. William had retreated to his office room downstairs, grinning deviously. He slumped back into his large swivel chair and booted up his computer.

Heart racing, he quickly dragged his mouse and pounded his fingers into the keyboard. After entering multiple passwords and codes, a window popped up. William leaned forward, ignoring the slight discomfort the brightness of the screen gave his eyes. He scanned the image, swallowing a lump in his throat.

William squirmed in his seat, feeling like a high school boy all over again. This new employee was absolutely perfect. He fell right into his sick trap. The hairs on his arms raised as he watched Scott turn to reveal to the hidden camera his behind. Water and soap rushed down his toned back, leading down to his plump ass.

William released a frustrated grunt and palmed the front of his tightening pants. He fantasized for a moment of invading that bathroom upstairs and violating the innocent man. He willed himself to remove his hand and whined. He couldn't get off now. He had to wait. William decided to continue to watch the forbidden sight before him.

✩✩✩

Scott gently walked down the stairs, his dark brown hair still slightly wet. He turned right and met eye contact with William on the living room couch. He bashfully looked elsewhere; at a large bookshelf.

William paused his television and straightened himself. "So, how was it?"

Scott shuffled his feet on the plush brown carpet. "Oh, William, it was great! I can't even decide where to start, everything about your shower is fantastic. From the water pressure, the seat, the lights-"

"No need to say more. I'm glad it's satisfactory. I now feel comfortable on patenting my design and it's thanks to you, my mind is finally at ease." William stood from his seat and gave Scott a firm pat on his shoulder. "You are a very polite guest, too. This won't be the last time I invite you for a visit, Scott. I look forward to seeing your work ethic on the job, you've impressed me."

Scott's face was now a deep shade of red. The compliments made his stomach feel fuzzy and his heart light. "M-mm thank you! Thank you so much." There was a slight pause before he noticed the time on a nearby clock. "I don't mean to be rude, but I should probably get going. I don't want to be tired on my first day, ahah."

William hummed and stepped back. Scott slipped on his shoes by the front door. They bid their farewells. William watched intently as he noted Scott's gait and hand coordination while unlocking his car door. Everything about Scott was perfect.

William realized; he needed to claim Scott.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Wow, what a start e.e_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! I plan on updating this work daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	3. Car

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Confession_

_**Rating** : Mature_

_**Length** : 923_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William is giving Scott a ride home. He doesn't want to let him go._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

William sighed as he locked the doors to the pizzeria. It was so much more peaceful without the screeching children, buzzing of robotics, musical tunes overlaying each other, and parents bickering over "high" prices. He shook his head. They will never understand how expensive it is to keep his creations in good condition.

William made his way to the empty parking lot to his much-loved custom Buick Riviera. The masterpiece always glittered beautifully in the sun and had such a wonderful roar to its engine. It responded to his keys with a powerful but soft honk. Just as he was about to slide into the car, he noticed a familiar figure two parking spots away. He studied that figure.

William strolled to an anxious Scott who seemed to melt in relief at his presence. "Hey, Scott. Your shift ended an hour ago, what's up?"

Scott sighed, his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. "M-my car won't start," he wailed. "My home's not too far but I don't feel comfortable walking alone at 10 pm." He expectantly eyed William, then quickly looked away.

William tenderly chuckled. "No worries, I can get you home."

"Really? Thank you!" Scott briskly follows William to the shiny purple Buick. "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I really should've gotten my car looked at sooner."

William opened the passenger side and made his way to the diver's side. He calmly started the car and slid over his seatbelt. "Nothing is an inconvenience to me if it's from you. I can help fix her up tomorrow so you don't have to bother with the cost of a mechanic," he winked.

Scott blushed and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh.. Th-thank you."

✩✩✩

William hummed as he pulled into Scott's driveway. It was a quaint little brick house with neatly-trimmed bushes. Scott turned and thanked William profusely, then tugged on the door. It was locked.

"Um, the door's locked."

"I know."

Scott nervously bites his lip. _Did I upset William? Does he want money for the drive?_ He quickly fumbled for his wallet, but paused at the sound of William clearing his throat.

"Do you like me?"

Scott stupidly blinked. "Of course I do, you're very nice."

William shook his head and laughed, absentmindedly scratching the stubble on his chin. "No, Scott, I mean do you _like_ me?"

Scott froze. He looked at his knees and tried to wipe the sweat building up on his palms. He couldn't form words. The work day had drained him of his cognition. " _Like_ you?..." Scott side eyed his employer, feeling the air become heavy with frustration. To his surprise, there was a soft pink color dusting William's usually pale cheeks.

"You intrigue me, Scott." William blurted. "No one has ever shown much genuine interest and respect in my hobbies as you do. I see you carry yourself well. I've been watching you." William adjusted the collar of his purple shirt and swallowed thickly.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I want to get to know you more. I want to show you my works in progress. I want to hear your opinions and ideas... I want _you_." William held back more of the sinful ideas he had in mind. He didn't want to scare off his prey.

Scott's head was swimming. So much information at once. He was actually slightly creeped out. How long has his boss been "watching" him? Did William really value his input that much? Since when has he ever caught any attention from anyone, even men?

William broke the silence. "I apologize, are you straight? I'm not even aware if you already have a partner, ahah," he squeezed the steering wheel.

Scott finally spoke, of course inaudibly at first. He repeated himself more clearly. "N-no, no I'm not with anyone. I," he started to feel dizzy. He could feel his face heat impossibly and his guts do flips. "I've never really, uhm, put much thought into who I'm attracted to. Uhm... I like you too," Scott admitted.

William turned and relaxed his muscles. He hadn't noticed he'd been clenching his jaw. He could feel relief wash over him. Why did he feel relieved? It's not like he couldn't find someone else to play with. Right?

"Okay, good." William licked his dry lips. "Then I guess I should ask formally, would you like to be my partner?" He turned expectantly in Scott's direction. His heart was thrumming against his chest so hard that he wondered if the other could hear it. William squeezed the wheel again to keep himself from pouncing on Scott.

"I'd love to," Scott muttered. He felt himself sink into the car seat. The heat from his stomach bolted to between his legs. Goosebumps raised along his arms, legs, and scalp.

William grinned widely. "Wonderful. Perfect. I'll plan a date for us this weekend, then." He unlocked the car doors. "Something simple, yes?"

Scott sucked in his lips and nodded quickly. He sat still for a moment, then leaned over to kiss William on his cheek. The stubble poked at his lips, the soft hair tickled his face, and the smell of musky pine overwhelmed him. Scott then quickly pulled back. "G-good night, Will."

William felt excitement tingle through his veins. He hungrily eyed his now partner walk to the front door of their home. Scott then ungracefully tripped at the first step, quickly got up, brushed himself off, unlocked the door, and slammed it closed.

William thought to himself how sexy Scott was.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

_**They are just dorks stupidly in love.** _

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	4. Striptease

_Pg x Pg_

_Striptease_

_**Extra** : Frustration_

_**Rating** : Mature_

_**Length** : 835_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William tries to drop some hints. Scott is too polite._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

It has been around two months since William and Scott started dating. William was proud of himself for the achievement, everything had been going smooth so far. However, there was still one major issue. William has not been able to convince Scott to... get in bed. Maybe now could be the perfect chance.

William watched as Scott tediously organized the financial paperwork on a party table closest to the animatronic stage. Scott pleasantly agreed to work on the weekend. He separated documents by date, taking all seriousness in his task. William thought to himself how lucky he was in finding an employee- no, partner- he could trust.

William caught Scott's attention and beckoned him.

Scott eagerly followed behind William into a back room. Two large costumes sat proudly on a table. Some tools were lined along the wall behind them. One was obviously Fredbear, sporting a top hat and bow tie. The costume beside Fredbear was Bonnie, dressed in a neat purple vest and matching bow tie.

"Now since I see you've gotten the hang of things, I'm going to teach you how to work with these costumes," William explained. He carefully lifted the head of Fredbear after pressing two buttons on opposite sides of the jaw. It released with a clink.

"These costumes are held together by a mechanism I created. They're called springlocks. It's a very delicate system but it does the job."

Scott intently listened and watched William describe the rules, regulations, and safety precautions with the costumes that doubled as animatronics. It was a very convenient invention that saved extra costs. He was in awe by the complexity and craftsmanship that went into everything. "Okay, I think I understand." Scott leaned forward to look inside the hollowed costume. Poles, wires, springs, and hooks were levered back snugly against the sides.

William leaned over and pulled a crank on the inside of Fredbear's back. Scott yelped as all of the metalwork cracked, sprang, and snapped towards the middle. Scott swallowed, the sight reminding him of an Iron Maiden.

William chuckled and cranked the poles back in on themselves. "Of course, these are also a bit outdated and don't properly represent my current work. I plan on phasing them out completely because they've proven to be a bit too dangerous." William makes his way to a nearby locker and pulls out a box.

Scott stared wide-eyed at the suits. "Um... What do you mean that they've proven to be dangerous?"

"Oh, well, they've killed two of my past employees," William casually explained as he shuffled through the box. "The damned things nearly killed me, and I've got the scars to prove it," he chuckles.

Scott felt his body run cold. _How the hell is this guy so numb?_ There was absolutely no mention of possible loss of life in his work contract... Was there? Scott mentally shook himself. "Oh... Uh, so.. Are we going to wear them?" He hoped not.

"Well yes, I wouldn't be showing you this if we weren't." William then pulled out two black jumpsuits and sighed. He placed the clothes on the chair between them. "But don't worry, I've adjusted some things. This will probably be the last time they ever get worn anyway."

"What are we wearing them for?"

"A birthday party, of course. I was contacted and the parents insisted I have Fredbear and Bonnie walk around with the kids," William winked. "I wouldn't have said yes if it weren't for the generous tip."

William then began to unbuckle his belt. "As an extra precaution, it's now required to wear a jumpsuit instead of your work clothes. Uniforms have a tendency to get caught in the springs."

Scott was frozen in place. He could feel his face warming. Is he seriously going to undress in front of me? Scott's eyes fixated on William's hands. Shirt buttons came undone, pants fell to the floor.

William kept his cool despite the newfound excitement rushing through him. He could practically feel the other man's gaze scrape against his body. He then pulled off his shirt, revealing the wicked patterned scars that decorated his skin.

Scott quickly turned his back, feeling like he was violating William's privacy. Maybe I didn't get the cue to look away. Fuck, he probably thinks I'm a creep. Scott placed shaking hands into his pockets, trying to appear as courteous as possible.

✩✩✩

William slammed his front door shut and cursed. He threw himself on the couch, rubbing his temples, groaning at the sexual frustration and piercing headache. Today was a failure. His plan didn't work as it should have.

He mused over what could've possibly gone wrong. _Did I go too fast? Was the environment not comfortable enough? Is Scott too dense to get the hint? Did the costumes scare him?_ William then took in a sharp breath. _Did my scars scare him? God, I bet that was it. I'm such a fucking idiot._

William would never realize that Scott is just a polite man.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Poor William..._ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	5. Spanking

_Bonnie x Chica_

_**Extra** : Humiliation_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 1150_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Bonnie is ignorant. Chica puts him in his place._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Chica clicked her toes against the wooden stage. Her magenta eyes lazily studied the warping, aging, stained floor in distaste. She placed her cupcake beside her and withheld an agonizing groan. Bonnie was such an idiot.

Every single advance, joke, lingering touch, and gesture she made would just fly right above his head. Chica cursed herself for falling for someone so dense. She was better than that. However, she couldn't help becoming fixated on the tall, handsome, talented, and kind bunny.

The way his ears swayed, the way his soft tail would wiggle, the way his stupid buck teeth would stick out of his smile, the way he strummed his guitar, all of it was intoxicating. It was all torture and he didn't have a clue. It was all so frustratingly arousing that he ought to be punished for being so hot.

Chica glared across the party room void of guests, loathing the customers' ability to leave the hell disguised as a pizzeria. Damn whatever higher power that sentenced her to be trapped here with a bunch of idiots. Freddy, not so much, but he was still stupid sometimes.

Chica stood, stretched, and adjusted her bib. It was the weekend, there was no Nightguard to terrorize, and that was her primary stress relief (aside from stuffing her face of course).

"What in the hell is the matter with ye?" A familiar gruff voice sounded from below.

Chica looked over to see Foxy sitting in a chair at the table closest to the stage. He scraped his hook between his teeth. "Ye been huffin' and puffin' and ye eyes be burnin' the back of everybody's heads!"

Chica shook her head as she hopped down the stage. She sat herself across from Foxy. "It's nothing you'd understand," she muttered. "It's a girl-thing."

"C'mon lassie, I'm sure I could be of some help." Foxy lowered his voice and leaned forward. He lifted his eyepatch. "Is it somethin' te do with Bonnie?"

"H-how did you know?!" Chica hissed through her beak.

"It's obvious," Foxy whispered. "I see the way ye salivate at Bon's rump-"

"Oh my god is it that obvious?" Chica sat back and crossed her arms. She froze. "Does Freddy know?"

Foxy shrugged. "I dunno, he's not said a thing."

"Oh god, he knows." Chica put her head in her hands and groaned. "Oh fuck, Foxy, what do I do?"

"Well, ye tell him of course."

Chica shook the table. "No, I can't do that! I can't, it's too complicated."

Foxy rolled his eyes. "Well Bonnie won't notice ye hints anytime sooner. Just tell it to his face. I'd be shocked if he didn't like ye the same," he winked.

✩✩✩

Chica cautiously walked into the backstage. She could feel her metaphorical heart skip a beat. Bonnie sat on a wooden stool, adjusting the tunes on his polished red guitar. A box of replacement strings were beside him and some tools were scattered about.

"Whatcha doing, Bonnie?" Chica prayed that her voice didn't sound too shaky.

Bonnie's ears perked and he looked up. "Oh hiya, Chica! I'm just fixing my guitar." He then looked back down and twisted the knob on his guitar and gingerly strummed one string. "The kids cut a few of the strings to it," he frowned. "Of course it's nothing I can't fix."

Chica awkwardly sat on an adjacent stool and put her hands on her knees. She tilted her head. "That's awful, I'm glad you're able to do something about it." She giggled.

Bonnie nodded. "So what brought you here?"

Chica rolled her eyes and exaggeratedly crossed her legs. "Oh, nothing much. I was just bored, there's nothing to do ahah." _Yeah, real convincing, Chica._

Bonnie hummed in acknowledgement. He placed his instrument to the side and turned and got on his knees. He was shuffling through a tool box, looking for whatever. It didn't matter what he was looking for.

Chica felt herself flush. Bonnie's cotton white tail waggled in concentration. It always did that when he was focused. His ass, it was perfect. It was so round and fuzzy, it complimented his body so well.

Chica silently stood and approached the occupied animatronic. She hovered over him for a moment, held her breath, and brushed a hand over his behind. Bonnie froze.

"Chica?" Bonnie squeaked. He peeped again as he felt the other squeeze his bottom.

"You're such a dunce, Bonnie," Chica spat. She wound her arm back, smacked Bonnie's butt, causing him to clumsily fall forward.

"W-What do you mean?!" Bonnie lift himself up slightly with trembling arms. He turned his head to look at Chica, revealing his blushing face.

That blush, confused red eyes, whiny voice... Chica couldn't help herself. She leaned over. "Exactly what I said. I've been trying to give you hints, but you never seem to fucking get it."

"Hints t-to what? I'm sorry, I-I don't understand-"

"I love you, Bonnie! You drive me fucking crazy! I love you so much! Everything I do for you, all of the jokes I say, every time I ask how you're feeling," Chica goes on to spank Bonnie again. "It all goes over your empty head! I can't take it anymore!"

Bonnie swayed forward, finding himself enjoying the sting from Chica's words and her hand. He could feel a familiar feeling build up between his legs. "I'm so sorry, Chica, w-why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"It's complicated," Chica huffed. Bolts of excitement shot through her circuits as she noticed the large ghostly apparition form between Bonnie's legs. "God, Bonnie, you like being humiliated?" Chica gingerly wrapped her hand around his impressive length.

Bonnie wailed at the sudden touch. "I-I don't know!" He dropped his head and pushed into Chica's hand, whining as he was spanked once again.

"I think you do know," Chica groaned. She could feel her conjured cunt quivering in arousal. She picked up her pace on jerking him off. "Look at how compliant you are, lifting your ass just for me to spank and letting me milk your cock."

Bonnie huffed and bucked rhythmically into Chica's hand. He mumbled, "Yes, yes, yes I do. Please don't stop, please. I love you too, oh my god," Bonnie shook.

Chica groaned and spanked Bonnie particularly hard. She shivered as Bonnie arched his back and pitifully squealed. She roughly pumped his cock of all the ejaculate it could offer. "Good boy," Chica whispered. "Look at the mess you made, all over the floor."

Chica crawled underneath Bonnie and dragged her tongue along the puddle. Bonnie slumped back and sighed in exhaustion. He bit his lip at the scandalous sight before him, then bashfully looked away.

Chica hummed and sat herself in his lap, grinding her wet lips against his softening dick. "You're my boyfriend, now. You're mine."

Bonnie nodded his head, still drunk from his orgasm and the surreal situation. "Yes..."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**A/N**

**First story featuring the animatronics! This fic will mostly be of pgxpg but I decided to do other characters to keep myself from getting burnt out XD**

Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!

**https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/**

✨Good night✨


	6. Bondage

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Costume_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 686_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Scott accepted to try something new to humor William. He surprisingly likes it._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

"I promise I'll be careful, I promise," William pestered.

Scott groaned and put down his book. "I already told you I'm not sure if I'm ready for that!" His face was bright red. "I don't want to disappoint you, I don't know if I'll even like it," he admitted.

William scooted closer to Scott on the couch, trying to look the other in the eyes. He rubbed Scott's shoulder reassuringly. "Well how would you know if you never try?" He rested his face at the nape of Scott's neck, nibbling at his skin. "We haven't even done that much yet, I'm just trying to ease ya in" That was a half-truth; William wanted to push Scott's limits.

Scott groaned and leaned his head back. "Well... I guess."

✩✩✩

Scott regrets agreeing to experiment. He was already extremely uncomfortable. His arms ached from being tied behind his back to the kitchen chair. Drool dribbled down his chin from the cloth gag. _Do couples jump in this quickly? Is it healthy to indulge in this kind of foreplay? How did I even get myself into this situation?_

He squirmed, his pants becoming aggravatingly tight. Why is it taking William so damn long? Scott threw his head back growled and bucked his hips forward. He opened his eyes to see the stove clock showing it was nearly midnight.

Suddenly he heard a soft shuffle from the basement door behind him. Scott strained himself to try and see what it was. "William?" He mumbled through the spit-soaked gag. His heart began to race.

The basement door creaked open and a figure peeked through. Two large rabbit ears bobbed atop the head. "Hello, Scotty, it's just me," William giggled through the mask. He skipped in, spun around, and bowed to Scott. "What do you think, hm?"

Scott cringed at the uncanny way the costume's eyes lacked a readable expression. It's eyelids were uneven and it's eyelashes drooped ominously. The bunny's whiskers were crinkled and it's teeth clicked in accordance to William talking.

"That's a bit rude," William tilted his head and feigned being hurt. He stepped closer to Scott and slid between his legs. William sensually rubbed his pawed hands on the other's thighs. "I can tell you like it."

Scott felt dizzy with the conflicting emotions. He was as terrified as he was aroused at the bizarre situation he let himself get into. Drool dribbled down his chin and he shivered in disgust. Suddenly cold air hit his straining cock as his night pants were pulled down. Scott bucked his hips forward again until his skin was met with soft fur. "Mmmmh!"

William chuckled darkly. "Does that feel good?" He titled his head playfully forward, nuzzling the nose of the costume against Scott's leaking dick. He then pulled open the mouth of the mask and leaned in.

Wet, warm lips wrapped around Scott's length. William then slowly dipped while humming. The feeling of soft fur rubbing against his groin was very strange, but began to actually feel... Soothing? Nice? Scott couldn't pinpoint the strange sensation, everything was so intoxicating and foreign.

William practically purred as he sucked his partner off. His paws caressed and massaged Scott's calves as he bobbed his head, the bunny ears bouncing along. He choked a few times but refused to pull away.

Scott took a quick glance down to see the costume's green eyes locked onto his. Then it winked. Scott jumped and felt William giggle. "How???" He garbled through the gag.

Scott, of course, was ignored. He tensed as he felt a familiar build-up in his gut. He tried to squirm away but was only swallowed deeper. He tried to warn William, he really did, but it all just happened before he could get his thoughts together.

William coughed roughly but forced himself to stay still and drink everything that Scott had left. He palmed himself and he rode his boyfriend through his orgasm. He pulled back, strings of slobber and cum getting all over the mouth of the costume. "Delicious."

William stood up on shaky legs and pat Scott's drooped head. "Good boy."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_William kills, performs, and fucks in his fursuit._ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	7. Marking/Biting

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Jealousy_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 610_

_**TW** : blood, manipulation, non-con_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William is jealous Scott is spending more time with the new employee. He marks his territory._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

William watches intently as Scott shows Jeremy around the pizzeria. He swallowed thickly, noting how his boyfriend put his hand on the new employee's back, how he made so much eye contact, and how much he talked! Scott talks too much.

It was Jeremy's first week and Scott has been introducing him to every little detail. William felt his chest weigh heavy at the realization that Scott hardly talked to him ever since Jeremy showed up. They hadn't had lunch alone together! William huffed and marched away. He had to get away before he'd do something he'd regret.

✩✩✩

Scott had offered William to stay at his place for the week. William seemed to be more... Irritable than normal. He snapped at customers quicker, slammed things down harder, and clenched his jaw tighter. Scott figured that a temporary change in environment would help. Work was more busy during the summer anyway.

It started with an off-hand comment about the new worker. Scott scrunched his brow and paused the TV. "What did you say?"

"I said you talk too much to the new kid." William was sitting cross-legged and with his arms folded. It was his signature 'I'm pissed off' pose.

"What do you mean I talk too much to the new kid? I'm trying to make sure everything goes smoothly for his first job," Scott explained. "Plus he's started college so I want to make sure he's getting fair hours."

William huffed. "See, you already know too much about Jeremy."

"Oh my god," Scott sneered and slammed the TV remote on the book stand. "Are you jealous??"

William slowly side-eyed Scott. He pursed his lips and looked away. "M' not jealous," he spat.

"William, do you seriously think I could have taste for inexperienced high school graduates? You're ridiculous!" Just as Scott stood from the couch he was shoved to the floor. He huffed as the wind was pushed out of him.

William growled and squeezed Scott's wrists impossibly tight, his knees harshly pinning the other's legs down. "I am _not_ ridiculous, and I am _not_ jealous." He scraped his nails along Scott's wrists, leaving behind puffy red welts.

Scott squealed and tried to free himself. "Then what the fuck is wrong with you?!" He writhed in pain and felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. "You're hurting me!"

William grinned widely and clamped his mouth down onto Scott's neck and sank in his teeth. "I'm pissed!" He huffed and forced Scott over on his stomach, lifting his shirt and raking his nails on his back. William shuddered in excitement as blood broke through the weakened skin.

Scott wailed and tried to scramble away, now sobbing. "Stop!"

William pressed his hand onto Scott's neck and then bit his bare shoulder harshly. "No, I'm never going to stop. I'm going to make sure you've been thoroughly marked by me. I'm going to make sure no one will ever steal you from me. You're mine, Scott," William then nibbled at the opened wounds, smearing blood on his tongue, relishing the sweet metallic taste.

Scott pitifully wriggled to no avail, shrieking at the sharp pain. He felt drool and blood run down his back, William's bulge pressing against his ass, and the cheap carpet scratching at his stomach. "W-who said I wasn't?!" Scott stopped struggling for a moment, feeling light-headed by the adrenaline and shock. Tears streamed down his face, the weight from the other really taking away his breath. His chest was so heavy from being sat on. Then suddenly, the weight lifted. He refused to move from his position, too shaken.

"Scott."

No reply.

"You know I love you, right?"

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Phew, that got pretty dark! o.o_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	8. Body Worship

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Comfort_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 518_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Scott loves William's imperfections._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Scott absently rubbed his shoulders as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had decided a few weeks ago to move in with William, something that he never would have expected to happen. The move was exhausting but he luckily didn't have too many personal belongings to haul back.

Scott sighed, thinking over his relationship. Then, he had a sudden realization. William had never been completely nude in front of him. He'd always keep on his shirt or boxers, even his socks. Scott wondered if he could encourage his boyfriend to feel more comfortable with him.

✩✩✩

"Come on, Will, I wanna try something with you," Scott urged. He was rubbing William's stiff shoulders. "You've been working on your robotics with no breaks all weekend... Let's spend some time together."

William placed a tool down and groaned. The animatronic hand he had been constructing convulsed before falling limp, its finger joints bending incorrectly. "I know," he sighed in defeat. He stood from his desk chair and haphazardly threw a tarp over the work table.

Scott hugged William and kissed his forehead. He could feel the other tense in his embrace. _Am I being too invasive?_ Before Scott could pull away, William hugged back, laying his head on his shoulder.

✩✩✩

William paused at the doorway of the bathroom before Scott pulled him in by the collar of his shirt. Scott closed the door and then began to strip. He felt flustered but did his best to hide it. "Let's shower together," he suggests.

William stood very rigid, going bright red in the face. "Oh? Y-you sure?" he nervously chuckled. "You sure I won't scare you?"

Scott, standing naked, wraped his arms around the shorter man. "Why do you think I'd be scared?"

William chuckled. "Won't my scars bother you?"

✩✩✩

William sighed as the warm water ran down his back and scalp. Scott tenderly held his hips from behind and kissed his shoulder. "I love you so much, William," he whispered.

William grunted in response, goosebumps raising along his arms. He felt Scott trace the pattern of scars along his back, shoulders, and arms.

"You're so handsome," Scott purred. His hands then roamed lower, gliding to William's already hardening cock. Scott continued to kiss and whisper sweet nothings as he leisurely pumped his lover. "I don't want you to ever feel like you need to hide anything from me."

William held his breath in panic for a moment before he was turned to face Scott. He winced but forced himself to look at the other in the eyes.

Scott giggled and picked up his pace. "You're so silly sometimes," he mumbled as he kissed William's tense lips. He pried them open with his tongue and licked his teeth. Scott hummed in delight as his kissing was finally reciprocated. Two calloused hands squeezed his ass.

Suddenly William released a wheeze as he trembled in Scott's arms. "S-shit-"

Scott hummed as he felt the water quickly wash away the mess his lover made. "That was quick," he noted.

"I'm tired."

"Then let's get finished up and go to bed."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Will is 5'7 and Scott is 6'5 eehehehe_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	9. 69

_Toy Chica x Mangle_

_**Extra** : Praise_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 504_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Toy Chica gets tangled with Mangle. She praises her noodle girlfriend._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mangle sputtered. Her hanging wires and cords had tangled around Toy Chica's feet.

Mangle crawled down from the ceiling, babbling in embarrassment. "I'm usually much more careful about that," she mused as she pulled the knotted tendrils from Toy Chica.

"It's okay, baby girl!" Toy Chica sat up from the floor after having tripped. The paint on her knees was scuffed, but she decided not to say anything.

Mangle blushed brightly at the pet name. After untangling Chica she huffed. She looked down at her own body in shame. How cruel it was for the employees to allow her to be just a plaything to be torn apart and disfigured. Suddenly she felt fingers brush her lips.

Toy Chica looked into Mangle's eyes and then kissed her tenderly. "You are so beautiful," she whispered. She sat in Mangle's lap and massaged her shoulders. "You have no idea how weak you make me feel." She removed her plastic beak and put it aside.

Mangle groaned at the compliments. She raised her paws and lifted Toy Chica's bib to reveal two perky small breasts. She leaned forward only to be pushed back gently.

Toy Chica winked and turned her back. She lifts her ass and wiggles her small tail. "Let's try something, sweetheart." She hummed and pulled at Mangle's pink panties, already sopping wet. Toy Chica kissed her hardened clit and dipped two fingers inside her heat.

Mangle keened into the sensations. She hurriedly pulled down Toy Chica's own panties and dove in. She shoved her tongue inside her girlfriend's pussy and flattened the muscle. Drool and slick dripped down her chin. "Chi," she mewled between licks. "I love you so much."

Toy Chica arched her back and groaned into her partner's cunt. Wet juices were smeared all over her mouth and hand. "Hahh, I love you too, so much baby girl," she hummed. "You're so good, you're so good," she muttered as she pumped three fingers into Mangle and suckled on her clit.

Mangle squeezed Toy Chica's rump and drove her tongue as deep as possible. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the muscles quiver and tense around her tongue. She could feel herself tighten around Toy Chica's relentless fingering. "We'll be together forever, right?" She asked between breaths.

Toy Chica squealed in delight, her toes curling. "Yes baby, forever," she promised. The feathers atop her head drooped as she gave one last hard suck on Mangle's clit, groaning at the feeling of the other reaching climax.

Mangle's body creaked as she threw her head back, coming hard onto Toy Chica's fingers and mouth. She slumped against the wall and slid down slowly, thoroughly spent. She watched her girlfriend clean herself up through droopy eyes.

Toy Chica giggled at Mangle's dopey expression. She brushed her head feathers back and kissed Mangle. "Don't ever be ashamed of your body, Mangle. I'm so glad we're together, I don't want you to ever be unhappy when I'm here."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Girlfriends. They are girlfriends_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	10. Hands Free

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Overstimulation_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 608_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Scott regrets agreeing to try one of William's new devices._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

At first William wanted him to wear it to work, but that idea was immediately shut down. Scott eventually agreed to wear it home. It wasn't as scandalous as William had wanted, but it was good enough. He didn't want to push Scott too far.

Scott squirmed in the office chair as he occupied himself with busywork on the home computer. He could feel William's gaze burn into his skin from across the room. Of course he pretended not to notice. Suddenly he jumped in his seat, feeling the vibration increase in intensity. He looked over to see William fiddling with the dial in his pocket as he read the newspaper.

Scott held back a helpless moan as he looked down between his legs. His pants were tented with a noticeable stain. He bucked his hips forward, sighing lowly as the... _object_ massaged his prostate. Scott quickly froze once he noticed William eyeing him.

✩✩✩

William swallowed thickly as he watched Scott's knees give out every once in a while as he did house chores. He loved how bright red his pet was. Scott was so obedient, sexy, hard-working, and sweet. How had he gotten so lucky?

William's thoughts were abruptly interrupted with a loud crash in the kitchen. He slowly stood from the couch and strolled into the other room, keeping an unassuming attitude. He couldn't help but let a toothy grin spread across his face.

Scott was on his knees on the floor, a few measuring cups scattered around him. He was trembling uncontrollably as thick, white ropes of cum spurted through the front of his pants. He wailed and crumpled to his side, tears rolling down his face. "Will," he squeaked. "Please, please I can't anymore, it's too much."

William had made his way to the weakened man and stood above him in a predatory manner. "What's too much, my love? Are you okay?" He squatted to Scott's level and feigned concern. He wiped two fingers on the front of Scott's dampened pants. "Hm, it seems you've made a mess without my permission."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," Scott whined. He continued to jerk and squirm as the vibrations from the plug had not stopped.

William forced down Scott's pants, groaning at the sight. Cum and sweat glistened on Scott's tan skin, his cock was an angry red, and his toned abdominal muscles rippled. William swiped some of the mess and shoved his fingers into Scott's mouth. "But you had been doing so good for the past two hours. Are you sure you didn't just give up?"

Scott shook his head and gasped for air after William removed his fingers. "I-it just happened, I swear!" He then wailed as William jerked him off roughly. It was too much, he felt so sore but so good. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he drooled weakly on the floor. "Stop, too much," was all he could manage to plead. His back arched and his toes curled.

William chuckled darkly and used his free hand to turn the dial to it's highest setting. Scott practically screamed at this point, it was music to William's ears. "I think you still have a bit more left," William commented as he massaged Scott's swollen balls.

"Fuck!!"

William flinched as warm ejaculate splashed onto his cheek and bottom lip. He hummed and finally turned off the toy. He reached between Scott's legs and pulled out the plug gently. "Clean up the mess you made on my face, sweetie."

Scott opened his eyes, blinking away the tears. He reached forward with a washrag but his hand was pushed away.

"With your tongue."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Yummy..._ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	11. Angry/Rough

_Foxy x Freddy_

_**Extra** : Puns_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 1061_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Freddy lets out his frustration on Foxy._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Foxy was shaken from his light nap at the sound of knocking on the sign of Pirate's Cove. He yawned and stretched as he stood, his rusted joints creaking. He shuffled forward and peeked from behind the curtain. "What do ye want?"

"May I please come in?"

Foxy perked and fixed his eyes on the large figure. "Oh- Ahoy, Freddy! Of course, come in!" He invited his friend into the small secluded stage with an outstretched arm.

Freddy hurriedly climbed up the steps and sank into the comforting darkness. The old wooden floorboards creaked under his weight. He threw himself onto a makeshift cot made of lost-and-found clothes. "Thank you," he sighed.

Foxy closed the curtains and chuckled. "Ye seem really bothered, what's the matter?"

Freddy tossed his top hat in some vague direction. "I'm so... Exhausted," the bear huffed. "Today was awful, I tell you. The kids broke at least seven of the eight rules! Today was probably the worst, most chaotic birthday party I've ever hosted."

Foxy sat beside his companion on an adjacent beanbag. His small sailboat nightlight illuminated Freddy's outline just enough for him to see. "Aye, that does sound awful," he nodded. He scratched his chin with his hook. "But what brings ye to Pirate's Cove, captn'?"

Freddy pat his paws on his large belly. "It's quiet here," he explained. "I can't think straight with Bonnie and Chica bickering." He then looked up, admiring the twinkling stars from the autumn night sky through a small hole in the ceiling. "Sometimes I wish you and I could trade places."

"What?! No way, Freddy! It's too lonely in here," he exclaimed.

Freddy giggled. "That's the point! You obviously enjoy entertaining children more than I do. I know how hard it's been for you to be out of order for almost a whole year." He turned to his side to face Foxy. He smiled lightly. "Anyway, that reminds me, Bonnie said he's found some parts that could help stabilize your legs."

Foxy beamed. "Oh, that's great!"

An awkward silence hung above the two.

"Would you be okay with sharing your room with me this week? There's a few more parties planned ahead and I'm dreading it," Freddy nervously chortled.

✩✩✩

Freddy was fuming in the corner of the enclosed stage. His paws were clenched in tight fists and his foot tapped. "Foxy," he begged. "Please, no more puns, I can't take it anymore." His brown fur was frizzled after a particularly stressful weekend party.

Foxy crossed his weathered legs as he sat on a small barrel stool, the metal appendages clicking at contact. "Okay okay, no need to be so _arrrr_ gravated!" He let out a mischievous chuckle. "If ye were a pirate, ye'd be a p _irate_!" Just as he opened his mouth again Freddy quickly clamped it shut with his paws.

"I'm not kidding." He squeezed Foxy's snout. "I'm literally on my last fucking nerve," Freddy muttered lowly.

Foxy nodded and then sighed as Freddy pulled away. He gingerly rubbed his muzzle. "Well, now that ye let me off the _hook_ -" Foxy was then abruptly thrown to the stage floor, the wooden boards squeaking loudly.

Freddy was now on top of the smaller animatronic. "You've done it." He huffed as he pressed Foxy's head into the ground, causing him to wheeze lightly. His knees pressed down the other's arms and his weight was enough to hold down their legs.

"O-oi, m' sorry! I was just teasing ye!" Foxy squirmed a bit, feeling the front of his shorts tighten.

"And I told you nicely to stop," Freddy growled into Foxy's right ear. "We had an agreement that you'd give me the space to calm down here whenever I needed." He clenched Foxy's head tighter. "Is that correct?"

Foxy shivered and his rusted endoskeleton creaked. "Y-Yes captn'," he nodded. Foxy squirmed a bit more but then stopped, the friction causing his erection to harden. "Arg, it's getting hard ta breathe," he whimpered.

Feeling guilty, Freddy let go of Foxy and leaned back. Just as he was going to get up off of his friend, he noticed the tell-tale ghostly glimmer underneath their tattered shorts. He froze for a moment, feeling his face flush. "Uhm-"

Foxy silently lifted his tail in invitation.

Freddy, without second thought, reached forward and tugged at the hem of Foxy's pants. "Are you sure?.."

"Yessir."

Freddy threw away all caution and pulled down the dark khaki shorts. He grit his teeth at the sight of Foxy's pronounced knot, the tip of it drooling precome onto the floor. He then used his left paw and cupped Foxy's bottom, spreading it slightly. "W-well this escalated quickly," Freddy chuckled anxiously.

✩✩✩

"Holy shit!" Foxy moaned as he tried to keep himself from falling over. His hips were tightly gripped by Freddy. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. "Arhar, i-it seems you've plundered me booty."

Freddy shook his head and picked up to a brutal pace. He grabbed onto Foxy's tail and mercilessly yanked it, groaning in frustration. "S-shut up, Foxy," he mumbled between breaths. "Shut up."

Foxy winced at how deep Freddy's thick cock had made it into him. He could feel his conjured insides stretching at the intrusion. "O-oohh, I know ye love me jokes, I-I can feel I make your Roger Jolly-" He was cut off as two large arms wrapped around his chest.

Freddy growled, clamping his teeth onto Foxy's shoulder and came. He continued to weakly thrust and ride through his orgasm before he spent himself of his energy.

Foxy wailed at the sensation of the thick fluids filling his gut. "Oh lord, Freddy, that's a lot," he trembled.

"Take it all."

"I am, I am," Foxy huffed. He whined as Freddy pulled out gently, slightly embarrassed with how his body immediately missed being full. He grinned as he felt Freddy wipe his behind and legs with tissue.

"S-sorry, did I hurt you?" Freddy leaned over to get eye contact. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came to me, I wasn't myself-"

"It's okay, Fred, relax! I kinda pushed ye buttons," Foxy winked. "I liked it, don't apologize."

Freddy sighed in relief, his face still blushing a dark red. "W-well, I won't ever do that to you again, I promise!"

"You can release your stress onto me as often as ye want."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Frexy fuels me_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	12. Control

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Ownership_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 478_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William once again gets jealous. He gives Scott something to remember him by..._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Scott arched his back and huffed, his hands clenching the bedsheets for dear life. Sweat rolled down his forehead. "W-William..."

"Shhh," William grunted and he forced his hand over Scott's mouth, thrusting more frantically than before. His hair was undone and frizzed. "Come for me," he demanded, his free hand squeezing Scott's hip with force.

As if on command, Scott moaned from behind William's hand and came onto his stomach and chest. He then heaved forward as he felt William's cock pump deep inside of him, his guts experiencing a rush of warmth.

William then pulled out, sighing at his handiwork and plopped beside Scott on the bed. "I saw you were talking to that Jeremy kid again," he muttered.

Scott furrowed his brows and sat up. "Jesus fucking Christ," he exasperated. "He asked for me to be a reference on his university application, William Afton!"

"Mm, okay," William nodded.

"Do you not believe me?!"

"No, Scotty, I do believe you!" William chuckled and turned to Scott. He reached forward and pet his lover's cheek. "I just remembered," he trailed off.

Scott pulled back from the touch. "Remembered what?"

William, slightly hurt, turned to the nightstand and pulled a small box out of a drawer. "Well, I had an idea.." He blushed a light pink and grinned. "We've been together for about two years.."

Scott looked at the small box. "Go on."

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like for this relationship to be more... Official?" William fiddled with the box and avoided eye contact. "I'd like for it to be known you're... unavailable."

Scott's brain short-circuited. He felt dizzy and landed his hand on William's shoulder. "W-w-what are you getting at?"

William opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring. "I made it for you," he bit his lip. "I want you to be mine."

Scott rubbed his eyes. "A-are you proposing to me?"

"If that's how you want to look at it, yes."

"I..."

William frowned. "Is it too soon? I'm sorry," he muttered and closed the box. Suddenly his hands were squeezed tight by the other man.

Scott practically squealed, his eyes glittering with tears. "Y-Yes! Yes, I want to be with you!" He opened the box and quickly slid the simple ring over his finger. He then blushed a bright red and smiled like a dork. "Ah, it even fits!"

William chuckled. "Good," he leaned forward and kissed his lover on the forehead. "I know we can't marry legally, but.. Hopefully this will work out, yes?"

Scott nodded enthusiastically and laced his fingers into William's. "I don't care, this is just fine," he breathed. "I love you, William, I love you so much."

"I love you too," William sighed and peppered Scott's face with kisses. He rubbed his thumb on Scott's trembling hand. "You're mine, forever."

_You'll never leave, I'll make sure of it..._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Scott is now trapped_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	13. Risky

_Toy Freddy x Toy Bonnie_

_**Extra** : Thigh-fucking_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 650_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Toy Freddy is a bit too pent up and decides to play._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Toy Bonnie grit his teeth as he peeked from the party room doorway. He eyed the hallway camera in suspicion, noting the red blinking light. The atmosphere of the pizzeria had changed ever since the Marionette mentioned to expect for the next few weeks to be strange. Of course they refused to clarify their self. They never did that.

Toy Bonnie shook his head. He couldn't get rid of feeling the presence of another stranger inside the building. Whoever they were, he could sense they were terrified. Maybe they had something to hide. Maybe they were guilty of something. Maybe they were a _criminal_.

Just as Toy Bonnie was about to step out of the doorway, a large paw pat his shoulder. He yelped and spun around to see Toy Freddy with wide eyes.

"Dammit, Freddy! What the fuck did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!" Toy Bonnie hissed quietly.

"S-sorry Bon, I forgot!"

Toy Bonnie scanned Toy Freddy's tubby body. He rolled his eyes and then resumed peeking into the hallway. He watched as Foxy limped down the corridor and into another room.

His shoulder was tapped again.

"What," Toy Bonnie spat.

"I was wonderin'..." Toy Freddy bashfully twiddled his fingers as he eyed Toy Bonnie's fluffy tail. "Is it alright if I play with ya for a little?"

Toy Bonnie scoffed in shock and faced the larger animatronic. "A-are you serious? Right now? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, please, I promise I'll be quick, Bon!" Toy Freddy pleaded. He shuffled, revealing his conjured cock. It was already drooling pre and throbbed in need. Toy Freddy stepped closer and lay his paws on Toy Bonnie's hips.

Toy Bonnie paused for a moment and turned back around. "Be quick," he mumbled. He subtly spread his legs and lifted his small white tail.

Toy Freddy sighed in relief and prodded his large erection at the other's thighs. "T-thank you, thank you so much!"

"Be quiet, too."

Toy Freddy lowered his voice to a whisper and squeezed Toy Bonnie's legs together. He leaned over and huffed. "Okay, sorry," he apologized. Toy Freddy hummed in appreciation and leisurely ground onto the smaller animatronic.

Bonnie braced onto the doorway and held back a groan, blushing profusely as he felt his own arousal conjure against his will. "I-I said be quick," he whispered.

Toy Freddy nodded and quickened his pace, furrowing his brows in concentration.

To Toy Bonnie's dismay, the wet slap of their bodies connecting echoed through the hall. His feet slipped a bit and he placed a paw over his mouth, wide eyes scanning to make sure nobody was there. His ears bobbed to the other's frantic rhythm. "F-Freddy," he whimpered.

Toy Freddy tightened his grip and pounded harder into his partner. "Yes, Bon?"

Toy Bonnie slipped again but was grounded by the other. "I-it's so loud, hurry up," he demanded weakly.

"I-I'm tryin', I'm almost there," Toy Freddy promised. He groaned particularly loud and wrapped his arms around Toy Bonnie's slim figure. He then bit down on the other's shoulder and let out a high pitched growl, his tail waggling excitedly.

Toy Bonnie gasped and reached between his legs to grasp Toy Freddy's length, squeezing and coaxing the organ. He let go of his breath as his partner's cock jumped and released thick spurts of warm fluid.

Toy Bonnie grunted as he tried to prevent Toy Freddy's cum from spilling onto the checkered floor to no avail. It dibbled down his legs, pooling at his feet and seeped into the cracks of the tile. "S-shit!"

Toy Freddy pulled back, his cock dissipating. He hummed in satisfaction and pat Toy Bonnie's back. "Thank ya, Bon! I really needed that!"

Toy Bonnie glared behind him. "Yeah, sure, clean up your mess before we get caught!" He frantically looked back out and wobbled. He hoped he was in the camera's blind spot.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Toy Freddy is a himbo_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	14. Lingerie

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Frottage_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 828_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William likes the feeling of different fabrics. Scott thinks he looks cute._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

It was just too much to resist. Scott had the house to himself for the day and curiosity got the best of him. He bit his lip and looked around to make sure he was totally alone. _It won't hurt to take a peek. It's not like William would be hiding anything malicious. It's probably just a diary or embarrassing baby photos_ , he thought to himself. _It's probably nothing at all._

Scott held his breath and opened the wooden drawer. He then felt blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. Well... It's certainly not what he was expecting. Lingerie. Scott ran his fingers along the silky fabric, then pulled back as if it were on fire. It was probably not be a good idea to touch it.

Scott slowly closed the drawer and stepped away. Thoughts swarmed his head. _Did it belong to a previous partner? Was it a gag gift he had received?_ Scott sat in the reading chair and rubbed his knees anxiously. _Is it something he got for himself?_

Scott imagined what William would look like in those clothes. He liked it a lot. He fiddled with the ring on his finger out of habit and blushed at the idea.

✩✩✩

A few weeks passed since the incident. Scott decided not to mention anything, feeling ashamed about snooping through William's belongings. Still, seeing William in such attire became a new secret fantasy of his. He couldn't help it.

Scott wasn't even paying attention to what was playing on the TV. He reached for his ring and began turning it, spacing out, lost in thought. He wished William was next to him right now, but he was napping upstairs. William asked to not be disturbed, he had a stressful week and needed some space.

It was 8:30 at night and Scott noted how his eyelids felt heavy. It's a bit earlier than he usually sleeps, but he wasn't really the best at keeping himself awake when he was tired. Scott sighed and turned off the television, grabbing his blanket from the couch and stood.

He made his through the living room and up the stairs, silently walking down the hall. Scott noticed their bedroom light was on. He hummed and opened the door. He froze.

William's head shot up, his hair undone and face bright pink. He froze.

Scott's eyes widened. "W-William..." He was at a loss for words. He held onto his blanket as a way to ground him to reality. This was real and it was happening. Here he was, looking at his lover dressed in the very clothing he had been fantasizing about. Scott could already feel the front of his pajama pants tighten.

William was still petrified in his ministrations.

Scott had to keep himself from lunging at his partner. He stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Scott-"

"I know," Scott interrupted. He set his blanket aside and crawled onto the bed. "L-let me see." Scott tugged at the sheets William covered himself with. "Please."

William swallowed thickly and lowered the covers, revealing the lace and silk fabric that hugged his body. He pulled the sheet lower and he closed his legs, slightly embarrassed at getting caught in something so vulnerable and personal.

"W-why didn't you tell me sooner," Scott moaned, running his hands along William's stiff shoulders and groping his covered chest.

William shuddered at how fast everything was going. He lay back as Scott hovered over him. "I didn't want to weird you out," he chuckled nervously. William bucked his hips a bit, causing the smooth fabric to glide against his erection.

Scott, seeming a bit offended, sighed at the response. "Fuck, I wish you didn't hide this from me, you look so hot," Scott practically drooled. He undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, revealing his strained cock. Just as he was about to remove William's panties, his hand was swatted away. "Wh-"

"K-keep them on," William muttered. "Supposed to."

Scott gripped his partner's bulge through the thin clothing. "Then how-"

"J-Just... Do this." William again removed Scott's hand. He lift his hips and rolled them against Scott, grinding their hardened lengths. "L-like this," he breathlessly instructed.

Scott nodded and followed the other's guide. He relished the rare sight of William underneath him, flushed and squirming. He was always so good when he submitted. He was good when he was in charge. He was perfect. Scott covered William's face with kisses, ignoring the stubble that poked his lips. "Hahh, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," William grunted as Scott pressed all of his weight against him, making it harder to breathe. The fabric rubbing against all of the right spots gave him the goosebumps. His toes curled and the hair along his arms and legs raised. "S-Scott..."

"Yes?" Scott lifted his head and tenderly looked into William's gray-blue eyes.

"You know I'll have to punish you for invading my privacy."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

_**A/N** _

_👁👄👁_

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	15. Workplace

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Public_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 489_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Roleplay with lordtypos on Twitter_

_William gropes and grinds on Scott in a secluded hallway at work._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

William began to feel a headache forming, the smell of pizza grease, sweat, puke, and old ladies' perfume assaulted his senses. He power walked his way past the crowds of bustling families to the employee lounge.

William grit his teeth out of habit and turned a sharp corner of a secluded hallway, already feeling slightly relieved. Without noticing, he bumped into someone rushing out of the bathroom.

"Fuck, watch where you're going!" He grunted before regretting his tone after realizing who it was.

"S-Scott!"

"Will! You should really watch your language until closing!!" He took out a bottle of Tylenol from his pocket, predicting correctly that William would have a migraine today.

Will rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "M' sorry," he muttered. "I'm just really stressed." He grinned as he hovered over Scott and held his hips.

Scott stumbled and dropped the bottle of medicine. "Don't you dare-" Scott presses against Will's chest puffing with embarrassment.

William giggled at Scott's feeble attempts and leans in to suckle on his neck. "Hmm, I'll be quick. This hallway is reserved for employees anyway." He gradually pressed Scott to the wall and ran his hands up his shirt.

"W-will! Stop!" Scott whined from the feeling of teeth and tongue against the flesh of his neck. His hands push at William's chest as his thighs press together to fight the upcoming boner.

"Hardly anyone follows the rules, w-what if we get caught?"

"We'll just have to be quiet, my love," he whispered into Scott's ear. He then languidly rolled his hips onto the taller man.

"I think it'll... relieve my headache."

✩✩✩

Scott couldn't believe what was happening. His head spun, overwhelmed with the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. It was insane, filthy, illegal, and so damn arousing. Erotic. Exhilarating.

William was huffing and grunting behind him like an animal, fucking Scott senselessly. He had his hands holding onto the other's midriff with a bruising grip. "Haha, I-I knew you'd like it," William snickered.

"I can feel how your ass squeezes my cock each time we hear a noise."

Scott cried hopelessly, dropping his head to see his dick bounce to his lover's erratic pace. "No-"

"Oh yes, yes you do." He realigned himself at a different angle, slamming deeper into his partner. "You're a fucking slut," he drooled.

Scott shook his head and then mewled as William started jerking him off in time with his thrusts. Tears rolled down Scott's reddened face and his knees buckled. "F-fuck!"

The two slid to the floor as William continued bucking. After a few more rough thrusts, he shoved his face into the crook of Scott's neck and shuddered. He sighed happily as he relished filling up his lover's quivering body.

Then, with a quick kiss on the cheek, William removed himself and straightened his clothes. He helped Scott get up on shaky legs and fixed his pants. "Thank you," he whispered.

_★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★_

**_A/N_ **

**_Nasty..._ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	16. Kissing

_Montgomery Gator x Glamrock Freddy_

_**Extra** : Grinding_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 473_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Monty plays a game with Freddy._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Glamrock Freddy shook his head and dropped the toy gun on the floor. He crossed his arms and huffed. "I want a rematch! I tripped!"

Montgomery approached his opponent and chuckled as he took off his laser tag vest. "Oh cmon, Fred. Not gonna accept defeat?" He placed his own toy gun on a shelf to recharge for the next player. 

Freddy furrowed his brow. "I am! I just want a rematch, Monty." He took off his vest and hung it on an adjacent rack. "Next round I want to check the entire room to make sure there's absolutely no _obstructions_." He sat on a bench and continued to pout.

"That exposed wire could've caused me to be stuck in maintenance for who knows how long," Freddy mused as he readjusted the loosened screw in his ankle.

Montgomery put his hands on his hips and the tip of his tail curled in annoyance. "The deal was only one round," he teased in a sing-song voice. He hovered above Freddy.

"Now you should just go ahead and go with the agreement, or else I'll tell the gang you're more chicken than Chica."

Freddy bolted up and stood straight, his eyes meeting Montgomery's with intensity. He slightly puffed his toned chest and flushed a dark pink. "I-I'm no chicken!"

"Then go on with the dare."

Freddy sighed. He clenched his paws in tight fists, willing himself to move forward. He squeezed his eyes shut, tilted his head, and briskly kissed Montgomery on the cheek. "D-done."

Montgomery cackled in amusement. "Um, you're supposed ta kiss me on the lips," he grinned deviously as he pointed a clawed finger to his mouth.

Freddy held back a groan and glared. "I'll get you back someday," he muttered. The bear leaned in again and pressed his tensed lips against the other's. Freddy stumbled a bit as Montgomery then cornered him.

"Do it again."

Before Freddy could protest, Montgomery hummed and roughly reciprocated the kiss. He bared his teeth and gripped the other's hips. "You're so soft," he mumbled.

Freddy pushed his paws against Montgomery's chest weakly, trying to turn his head away. "S-stop-"

"I know ya like it," Montgomery pressed. He then swirled his long tongue along Freddy's teeth before plunging it into his throat.

Freddy whimpered at the intrusion, widening his mouth and allowing the other to sink deeper. Drool rolled down his chin and he squirmed at the tightening in his pants. He bucked his hips forward.

Montgomery pulled back, panting heavily. He rolled his own hips into the other, sighing at the contact of their hardened cocks through their clothing. "I've always wanted ta do this," he huffed through breathless grunts.

Freddy whined and kissed the other eagerly this time. He rubbed his paws along Montgomery, appreciating each little scale that covered his body. "M-me too."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_I'm super hyped for Security Breach 👀_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	17. Morning

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Somnophilia_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 695_

_**TW** : non con, dub con, blood, torture_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William makes a mess on Scott._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Scott sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks. He yanked against his restraints in frustration and shivered. His body was littered with small cuts and the cold floor caused his feet to ache. He felt betrayed by his throbbing cock, terrified of his lover, and sickened with his own gullibility.

William noted every squirm, every raised hair, and every jump. He relished in the extreme reactions he could coax out of his pet. He twirled his small knife in his hand, chuckling at how Scott begged and cried each time he scraped the blade against his bruised skin.

"What's the matter, love? You confuse me so much. You tell me to stop but your prick is begging for more." William ran a cold finger along Scott's stiff length, tugging playfully at the ring that constrained it.

Scott couldn't speak. It hurt. It hurt so much. He wailed in shock as William dug the knife into his thigh particularly deep. Warm blood gushed out and poured down his shaking leg.

William shivered and slowly pulled out the weapon. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the fresh wound, moaning at the metallic taste that flooded his mouth. He dipped his tongue into the cut, reveling in the warmth.

✩✩✩

William's eyes shot open. He gingerly turned his head. The clock read 5:30 am. He sucked in a sharp breath, wincing at how unbelievably hard he was.

William glanced at the figure sleeping peacefully beside him, their back facing him. Scott's sides softly rose and fell and his brown hair was a little messy.

William lifted a shaky hand and pulled down Scott's loose pajamas to reveal his firm ass. He held his breath, waiting for a moment, then adjusted himself to point his cock towards his oblivious lover.

William bit his lip to keep himself quiet. He massaged his drooling erection and closely watched Scott for signs of waking up. After a few tense moments, William relaxed himself and picked up his pace. He began to feel light headed from holding his breath so much. His lungs burned for air but he wouldn't dare make a sound.

William pried his memory of his dream, weakly sighing at how beautiful Scott's injured body looked. He wished he could abuse his partner, cut him, hurt him, make him cry, beg.

William swallowed at another tantalizing idea. What would Scott do if he caught him jerking off right now? Would he pretend not to know? Would he ignore him? Would he be disgusted? William shivered. _What if he was disgusted._

_Scott jolted awake at the grunts and pants from behind him. He squinted in the dark and noticed William was also awake. "W-will? Are you okay?" He then noticed as his eyes adjusted._

_William was flushed, his hair was frizzed, and he was jerking off furiously. "Scott," he moaned. "Scotty, h-help me, please."_

_Scott jumped back, his face blushing a deep red. "Oh fuck!" He curled his lip in disgust and was about to leave the bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_William couldn't stop, it felt too good. He felt a jab to his heart at Scott's aversion. "I-I can't help it, I-I woke up, I was so hard it hurt," he babbled. "Please, I'm so sorry-"_

_"S-shut up," Scott interrupted as he replaced William's hand with his own. He closed the distance between them. "What made you so horny?"_

_"I dreamt of torturing you, Scotty," he whined. "I cut you, I made you c-cry, it was so hot-"_

_"You want to hurt me?" Scott rolled back the foreskin on William's cock, completely exposing the head._

_William whimpered. "Y-Yes, yes, I'm so sorry-" He was suddenly cut off as Scott swallowed his length, hitting the back of his warm throat._

William was torn from his fantasy, suddenly feeling his climax washing over him. He wheezed, tried to back away, but was too late. Thick ropes of cum shot out of his twitching dick, painting Scott's bare ass. _Shit!_

As William sat through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he sighed. He made a huge fucking mess and his spunk had already soaked into Scott's pants.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Let's hope Scott doesn't notice_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_

_✨Good night✨_


	18. Oral

_Roxanne Wolf x Glamrock Chica_

_**Extra** : Flashing_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 344_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Roxanne is pent-up from Chica's teasing._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

It was subtle at first. In the changing room before they'd begin a performance, Roxanne would catch a glimpse. Each time it was an accident... Or so she thought.

Every day Roxanne would just happen to accidentally turn her head at the right moment to see Chica revealing her breasts as she was getting dressed.

She could feel her mouth salivate at the idea of wrapping her lips around Chica's pink nipples. Is that what Chica wanted? Roxanne had a realization it was all deliberate. _But why?_

"Why are you doing this?"

"What are you talking about?"

Roxanne's hair was frizzed and she was panting from the lively show they had just finished. She felt exhilarated enough to finally confront her bandmate. She loomed above Chica predatorily. "You keep flashing me your tits," she grunted.

Chica's back hit the changing counter. She blushed lightly, looking up at the wolf with lidded eyes. "Flashing? I don't understand-"

"Don't fuck with me, Chica. I know you're doing it on purpose!" Roxanne traced her claws along the other's spandex outfit. "What do you want," she whispered.

Chica hummed. "You."

Roxanne flushed a deep red and frantically tore the front of Chica's clothing, splitting the fabric to reveal her plump breasts. Roxanne shuddered and dove forward, growling as she swiped her tongue against Chica's nipples.

Chica mewled and pulled at Roxanne's long hair. "R-Rox," she gasped. "Oh my god." She giggled breathlessly as she was lifted and placed on the counter. She spread her legs in invitation. "I really like you," she confessed.

Roxanne rubbed her fingers against the damp spot on Chica's crotch and moaned. "I like you too, baby girl." She licked her lips. "Let's be girlfriends." She then roughly pulled back Chica's panties and dropped to her knees.

Chica trembled. "Yes, yes," she reached over and spread her puffy labia. "F-fuck me now," she begged.

Roxanne licked a wide stripe from Chica's opening to her swollen clit. She then wrapped her lips around the hardened bud and massaged it between her teeth. "Needy," she mumbled.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Sorry it's a bit short 😭_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	19. Fingering

_Foxy x Freddy_

_**Extra** : Formal wear_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 931_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Foxy admires Freddy's new outfit._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had a really profitable year, so it got some much-needed upgrades. The floor tiles were replaced, new arcade machines were brought in, the kitchen got new appliances, colorful stage lights were installed, and much more.

The animatronic band got upgrades for themselves as well. Chica was given a frilly lilac apron dress, Bonnie and Freddy were given snazzy suits, and Foxy... Well there wasn't enough funds left over to spoil Foxy. He was out of order, so what point would there be to upgrade him?

Foxy was then shaken from his lamenting as he noticed his stage curtains being pulled open. His ears perked. "Ahoy, Freddy!"

Freddy mumbled a greeting and threw himself face-first onto Foxy's makeshift cot. He let out a long, exasperated groan.

Foxy playfully crawled towards his friend and poked his shoulder. "What'sa matter, grumpy bear? Had a rough day?"

"Yes, god," Freddy grunted. "The grand reopening was a fucking nightmare. Some kid threw juice onto Bonnie's new suit!" Freddy lifted his head with a perplexed expression. "-and a group of troublemakers managed to clog a toilet with gum??"

Freddy shook his head and chuckled. "But we made enough money today to cover the minimal damages. Aside from the chaos, today was very successful."

Foxy cackled in amusement. "Arg, well from what I could hear it was pretty busy!" He grinned and ogled Freddy's ass. "Ye look really fine in that new suit of yer's, by the way."

"Thanks," Freddy chuckled.

Foxy kneeled closer. "The blue really compliments ye eyes," he cooed into the other's ear. "I've been watching ye all day, Fred. Ye have no clue how mad yer tight pants have been making me."

Freddy's small tail quivered a bit. He turned his head, too flustered to look at his friend in the eye. "O-oh..."

Foxy huffed and reached over to squeeze a handful of Freddy's asscheek. "Ye look so handsome. I thank the gods that they've blessed ol' Foxy with such a sight." He bit his lip and ignored the already forming erection tenting his shorts. He then used his hook to tug at the bow tie around Freddy's neck.

Freddy jumped and sat up. "D-Don't!"

Foxy jolted back, feeling his soul sink in guilt. "I'm sorry, I shoulda asked! I didn't mean to violate ye! I'm so-"

"N-no, idiot! I just don't want you to rip my new tie," Freddy grumbled as he carefully undid the bow. "Your hook tore my old one." He placed the silk tie onto a wooden box beside him.

Foxy sighed in relief. "Oh, ahaha," he laughed nervously. "A-anyway," he trailed off and eyed the other expectantly.

Freddy flushed a deep red and his ears folded back a bit. "W-what?"

"Lay back down on yer tummy, would ya?"

Freddy obliged. "What are you going to-" He was cut off as he felt his pants being yanked to his knees. He grunted as he felt Foxy spread his cheeks excitedly. "S-shit, slow down!"

Foxy drooled above the other. "Aye, sorry. I've just been dreaming of doin' this to ye," he mumbled. The fox then prodded his finger at the other's puckered hole. "May I?"

Freddy remained silent for a moment then nodded. "B-be gentle."

"I will, my love." Foxy shivered in excitement and then dove his slobbery tongue in between Freddy's ass. He hummed in delight, purposefully making a mess as he lapped at his friend's tense opening.

Freddy groaned lowly at the strange sensation and spread his shaking legs. "Fuck," he whimpered. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth as he felt Foxy's clawed finger poke at his hole. "G-go on."

On invitation, Foxy dipped his finger inside slowly. He squirmed and continued to ignore his own arousal as he drove his finger in deeper, all the way to his last knuckle. He waited for Freddy to relax and then began to pump his hand.

Freddy moaned and shyly looked over his shoulder. "Another," he requested. "Please."

Foxy nodded and gently squeezed in a second finger. He spread them apart and peered into the opening. Foxy dribbled a glob of spit into the hole much to Freddy's disgust. He hummed and then scissored his fingers, picking up his pace.

"Someday ye will be loosened up enough for me to knot ye," Foxy growled. "I'm going to come so much inside that ye would be leaking for days." Foxy slipped in a third finger with ease and pounded his hand into the other.

Freddy wheezed at the lewd idea. He arched his back at the stretch, feeling himself teetering on the edge. "Oh, oh god," the bear warned. "I'm-"

Foxy's ears twitched as he licked his lips. He continued to pump his fingers relentlessly into Freddy, milking him of all his body could offer. "Ahh, yes, come for me." Foxy rest his head on Freddy's trembling shoulder, riding him through his orgasm.

✩✩✩

Freddy curled his lip in disgust as he washed out the stains in his suit. He squeezed some more cheap soap into the water and scrubbed vigorously, praying the color of his shirt wouldn't fade.

"What are you doing?"

Freddy jumped and turned to see Chica strolling into the kitchen. "I'm-"

"Washing clothes in my sink?"

"I'm sorry, Chica. There's stains in my suit and I need to get them out-"

"You could've just asked me," Chica giggled as she opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of baking soda and a jug of vinegar. She placed them beside Freddy and winked. "This should work." She then skipped out, whistling unassumingly.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Apologies for being a day late! I will try to get caught up with the prompts!_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	20. Massage

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Wax_

_**Rating** : Mature_

_**Length** : 367_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William is once again stressed. Scott convinces him he can help._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Scott was adamant he gave him a nice massage. William declined, saying "the stress of work was too much to be relieved from just a simple massage." However, William decided to humor his partner for once and eventually agreed. He blamed it on Scott's cute brown eyes.

William lay on a towel on the floor with an amused smirk on his face. Scott had really gone above and beyond. Candles were lit, an incense was burning, and soft music played over the stereo. "My love, you really don't need to do this."

Scott rolled up his sleeves to pour warm lotion into his hands. "Yes I do," he huffed. "It'll help, I promise." He then began at the shoulders. "God, you're so stiff," he noted.

William moved his ponytail aside and closed his eyes. He did his best to relax his shoulders as Scott rubbed him. It actually felt pretty good. William chuckled. Scott was too good of a man. He was lucky to have him.

"What are you laughing at?" Scott scrunched his brow as he rolled his knuckles into the other's lower back.

"Just thinking about how cute you are."

Scott blushed and palmed William's sides, rubbing small circles into his ribs. _Does he think I'm incompetent? Does he think this whole thing is a joke?_ As Scott moved his hands to William's shoulder blades, he eyed the candles beside him on the coffee table.

William noticed Scott removing his hands from his back. He kept his eyes closed, assuming the other was applying more lotion. Then he felt a sudden sting hit his skin. He sucked in a sharp breath as the liquid rolled down his back, then relaxed as it cooled and hardened. He could feel his face warm in excitement and goosebumps rise along his arms.

"Did that feel good?"

"Yes," William replied in a breathy whisper. "Do it again."

Scott curiously tilted the candle and poured more onto his partner's back, dribbling the hot wax in a circular motion. He blushed a light pink at hearing the ragged gasps and grunts from William that followed.

"S-Scott," William panted.

Scott paused and bit his lip. "Yes?"

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Does anyone else stick their fingers in candle wax?.._ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_

_✨Good night✨_


	21. Rimming

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Sweat_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 809_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Scott discovers he likes William's smell._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Scott sighed, tossing aside his now 20th bottle of water. The air conditioning was broken and the entire house was insufferably humid. He stood up as he noticed the clock read 5:00pm. _He's been down there since 9 in the morning._

Scott rolled his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen and prepared a sandwich. He insisted William not work in the basement today, but of course he refused. He was always stubborn. He would let nothing get in his way of working on his robotics.

Scott smiles at the whole situation, feeling like they were some old couple and he was the nagging wife. He carried the plate and ice water and made his way downstairs to the basement.

He is suddenly overwhelmed with the distinctive smell of sweat, mechanical oil, and the faint fishy smell of brake fluid. To top it off, the basement was much more suffocating than the rest of the house. Only a weak ceiling fan provided some air circulation.

Scott carefully stepped over the wires and bolts strewn about the floor. What a mess. He then looked around to see hydraulic valves pumping fluid through tubes, leading to an animatronic torso that sat on the work desk William stood at. The torso had a single arm attached that lifted and jerked. It buzzed, popped, and creaked as William fiddled with a control board connected to it.

Scott announced himself and set the sandwich and water on a nearby stool. "Will, you should take a break and eat the sandwich I made you. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast," he urged.

William offered a quiet grunt in response, not looking away once from his work.

Scott walked away and silently stood behind William, a little hurt from the lack of acknowledgement. He peered over his shoulder, looking at all of the notes on the table. William's fingers were black from oil and his dirty fingers smeared the buttons he pressed. There were even black streaks on his forehead and scruffy chin.

Scott began to feel frustrated, having now waited for five minutes and the food he prepared wasn't touched. "William," he pestered in a gentle tone. He was ignored once again.

Scott grit his teeth, now beginning to feel... _Intoxicated_?.. From the overpowering musky smell the basement contained. His head felt light. Maybe it's a side effect of the oils. I should probably leave. Just as Scott was about to turn, he noticed how William's pants were drenched with sweat.

_Fuck_. Scott slowly dropped to his knees. He blushed and bit his lip. He lifted his shaky hands and tugged at William's joggers. He looked up, expecting to get swatted away, but nothing happened. Scott swallowed thickly and pulled down his partner's pants, now flushing furiously.

Scott held his breath as he noticed William ever-so-slightly spread his legs. He then placed a quick kiss on William's ass, pulling back to lick the sweat off his lips. It was so filthy, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. It was as if he was no longer in control of his own body. Scott thought about how it seemed that his partner brought out the worst in him.

Scott throws away all shame and uses his left hand to spread his partner's asscheek, revealing his hole. Scott leaned forward and kissed the hole before licking it. He used his free hand and began to massage the other's heavy balls.

William couldn't hold back. He let out a deep guttural moan, pushing aside the control board and lay his head down on the desk.

Scott then trails his hand to William's hardening cock and begins to coax it to it's full length. He sighs and continues to kiss, suckle, and prod his tongue at his partner's opening. "Fuck, Will," Scott whines and uses his free hand to palm himself between his legs. He then pulled out his cock and jerked himself off frantically.

William continued to stay mostly silent aside from the faint grunts and whimpers. His knees buckled but he forced himself to continue standing. He squeezed his eyes shut and drooled onto his desk.

Scott hummed, picking up his pace. He began wheezing from his shortness of breath but continued to push forward. He finally pushed his tongue into William, earning a rather loud moan. Scott shoved his tongue deeper and trembled as he felt his partner's cock pulse.

"Let it out, baby," Scott demanded breathlessly.

William then jerked forward, releasing a needy growl. His legs tensed as then shook as he came particularly hard. Thick ropes of ejaculate spilled into the basement floor and dribbled down Scott's wrist.

Scott held William through the aftershocks for a moment, then stood up and tidied himself. Scott blushed and wiped his mouth. "Please take a break and eat your meal."

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Craving ass rn_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	22. Choking

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Costume_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 454_

_**TW** : dub con_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William gets a bit too playful with Scott._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

A safe word was established. William wished they hadn't agreed on one, but that was the only way Scott would agree to play out his fantasies. William sighed.

"W-what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," William muttered. "Anyway..." He crawled onto Scott and chuckled through his spring Bonnie mask. "It seems like you've gotten yourself in a predicament."

Scott flushed at the comment. He was tied in a very exposing position on the cold basement floor. His wrists were handcuffed to a pipe and his legs were spread wide. It was intense, but not as much as what William initially wanted.

William teased his cock at Scott's hole, having already been stretched throughout the day with a plug. William then slid inside with ease, groaning at how his partner was still so tight despite the preparations. "Hmmm, you feel so good," he cooed.

Scott arched his back and yanked at his restraints. "F-fuck." He leaned into the soft fur of the costume's paws.

William began thrusting at a leisure pace, taking his time to squeeze out every whimper and whine from his lover. He rubbed his gloved hands across Scott's body, taking note at how much he seemed to enjoy the texture. "Does that feel good, Scotty?"

Scott nodded, too exhausted to properly respond. He had been used all day. He sighs appreciatively as his face was gently caressed. However, his comfort was short-lived. He felt one of the paws trail to his neck and began to put pressure onto his throat. "N-No wait, stop-" Scott was roughly cut off as he was ruthlessly pounded into the concrete floor.

"You really think I'd be gentle?" William chuckled and squeezed Scott's throat, successfully cutting off his oxygen. "Just relax, this'll feel great."

Scott tried to breathe, but he couldn't. He weakly kicked and tried to pull away. His head felt like it was swelling and the corners of his vision began to darken. For what seemed like forever, the pressure was finally lifted and he wailed, his body giving in to violent tremors as he had probably one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

Scott continued to shake uncontrollably and whimpered, now feeling his cum stick to his skin and floor. He gasped for air, his breath ragged and broken. Scott's mouth was agape in shock. He then began to sob weakly.

William froze and quickly removed the costume. He felt slight guilt stab at his heart. "S-shit, Scott, I'm so sorry," he stammered as he unlocked Scott's restraints and sat him up. He rubbed his back apologetically and peppered his face with kisses.

"I-it's okay" Scott wheezed as he wiped away his tears. He was still trembling in shock. "I... I liked it," he admitted.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_And I oop-_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	23. Riding

_Toy Bonnie x Toy Freddy_

_I got tired of writing so here's a drawing ;) You can find it on my Twitter[ **here**](https://twitter.com/suck_my_coccyx/status/1319279762842423297?s=21)_


	24. Aphrodisiac

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Multiple rounds_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 1415_

_**TW** : dub con, drugging_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Scott wanted to try something naughty and deeply regrets it._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had boomed this summer, meeting beyond the company's intended goals. They had more employees than ever, so William decided to organize a nice get-together at the local bar. He rented out a few tables and Scott planned the party.

Everything was going very well. The employees were watching an intense football game, bartenders held nice conversations, and the karaoke stage was a hit. Scott sighed in relief, happy his plans turned out alright.

As Scott was squeezing his way through the crowd, he noticed a lone employee in a far corner. The man sulked, smoking a cigarette, and displayed an expression of absolute distaste. Scott had never seen someone with so much hate in their eyes. The employee was stalking someone. Scott followed his gaze to William sitting at the bar.

Scott clenched his teeth and squinted as he got subtly closer to the employee, catching a glimpse of their name tag. _Mike Schmidt_. He was one of the first to get hired. He was good at his job, but there was something else about him. Each day he'd look like he had died a little, like he was rotting from the inside out. Being a night guard was exhausting, so Scott never really thought much about Mike's rough appearance.

Suddenly Scott bumped into a tall lady, practically mashing his face into her breasts. He jumped back and apologized profusely. "O-oh sorry miss, I-I didn't mean to!" Scott was bright red and hoped the low lighting of the bar masked his face.

The woman giggled. "No, it's okay! It happens a lot," she winked. "Say, you look like you're one of the managers at Freddy's!" She pointed to his decorated name tag.

Scott looked stupidly at himself as she pressed her acrylic nail to his chest. He stammered, distracted by the overwhelming scent of her perfume. "Ah, y-yes I am."

The lady clapped her hands, her pink lips stretching into a wide smile. "Well I just want to say keep up the good work! My nephew is _obsessed_ with Freddy's and he's made quite a few friends there."

Scott beamed at the compliment. "It's my pleasure!" He continued on to babble on in his usual corporate talk until the woman interrupted him.

"Hey, Cawthon," she lowered her voice and huddled close to him, her left tit pressing his shoulder. She reached into her Gucci purse and pulled out a small baggie that contained a pill. She slipped it into his pocket discreetly. "As a thanks, take this. I think your partner will like it."

Before Scott could refuse, the lady let out a surprised shout, running over to what he assumed was her friend group. Scott placed his hand on his pocket, feeling awfully curious. He'd always followed the rules and never took drugs. He knew how dangerous these things were.

Despite his morality hammering against his conscience, he felt himself entertaining a terrible idea.

✩✩✩

Well, it wasn't how he expected. Scott shamefully dropped the pill into William's drink, doing his best to try and stay unassuming. Hours had passed since he'd spiked his partner, but nothing came of it.

Scott figured it was probably a cruel joke, but just in case, he insisted at the end of the night that he drive them home. The drive was nerve-wracking. Every few moments Scott would look over to see if William was exhibiting any strange behavior.

They made it home safely around midnight. Scott did his best to keep his nerves low, worried he would cause William to become suspicious. He dressed into his night clothes as William made his way to the bathroom.

Scott sighed, feeling the guilt weigh heavier on his chest. He curled up the their bed, absently watching the ceiling fan turn. His eyes felt heavy. The excitement of today exhausted him and he felt his body begin to sink into the inviting darkness of sleep.

Then an abrupt crash caused Scott to bolt up. _William_.

Scott dashed out of bed and swung the bathroom door open. His face ran cold. William lay on the floor, wheezing, drenched in sweat. He was a ghostly pale and was shaking. Beside him lay a toothbrush and broken mug. "I think someone messed with my drink," he gasped.

Scott quickly went to his knees and helped William stand. "O-oh my god, l-let me help you." Scott's heart was pounding in his chest. He led William to the bedroom and felt his forehead, horrified at how sweaty he was. "Let me get you some water, love."

William nodded weakly.

Scott rushed downstairs and cursed under his breath. _I'm such a fucking idiot. I knew better than to do that!_ Scott frantically scrambled through the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and poured ice and water into it. _I could've killed him_.

Scott fought back tears as he made his way back up the stairs, wincing at the sound of what he figured were groans of discomfort. As he got closer to the bedroom door, the slower he walked. The sounds William was making were not pained at all.

Scott gingerly walked into the bedroom and flushed a deep red. "I-I got... Your water..."

William was touching himself feverishly, tangled in the bedsheets and whimpering like a puppy. "Scotty," he sobbed. "H-help me."

Scott obeyed and set aside the water. He could already feel his arousal warm his guts as he crawled onto the bed. He pulled back the covers and forced William's hand away. He grimaced, noting how William's cock was colored and angry red, the tip purple.

"It hurts," he whined.

Scott rubbed William's shaking thigh. "I see that," he whispered. He lowered his head and sucked his partner's length, forcing himself to take it all the way. Scott's guilt was much too strong for him to gag.

"N-no," William complained and pushed Scott away. "Fuck-"

Scott furrowed his brow in confusion. "What? What is it?"

"Fuck me, please," William begged. "Right now." He was bright red as he turned over to reveal his bare ass. He reached over and spread himself.

Scott scrambled through their drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. "O-okay." He removed his own pants and boxers and applied a generous amount on his length. He stroked himself and sighed.

"Hurry _up_ ," William growled through grit teeth.

Scott bit his lip as he was about to finger his partner.

"Jesus Christ, Scott, _put it in!_ " William raised his voice and backed himself into Scott's crotch. "I can't- I can't wait."

Scott nodded. "G-got it," he stammered as he lined his cock to William's entrance. He held his breath and forced himself inside, gasping at the tightness.

William keened, slamming himself against Scott. His back arched and he let out a loud groan. He squirmed and grunted in frustration, dropping his head against the pillow. He gripped the sheets tightly. "Scott, I'm going to ask you one more time, _fuck me now._ "

Scott whined and quickly began to thrust his hips, earning a satisfied cry from William. "Oh god," he huffed. Never once had he ever seen William behave this way. It was surreal. He was so... Slutty.

"Y-you're such a fucking whore," spilled from Scott's lips. He slowed his pace, expecting to receive a smack to the face. However, to his surprise, William enthusiastically yowled in response.

"Yes! Yes, I'm your whore, Scotty. I love your cock, I love it," he began to babble incoherently, saying something about being a sex slave. Scott couldn't decipher it, but the sound of William's voice was enough to encourage him.

Scott was using all of his strength to brutally smash his hips into William, finding a new angle to where he could ruthlessly slam against his prostate. With each thrust William jumped and continued to howl like an animal.

Scott felt his orgasm rush his body out of nowhere. He couldn't even warn William before he buried himself deep and unloaded himself. "F-fuck!" He squeezed William's ass hard enough to leave behind bruises.

William groaned. "Don't stop, Scott, please, keep going! I-It hurts, it still hurts," he sobbed.

Scott nodded his head, already exhausted, and resumed.

✩✩✩

_What a mess_. The sheets were literally torn and pillows were tossed about. The bedside's lampshade was somehow on the floor and fluids stained the mattress. William was snoring heavily, seeming to have been satisfied after three brutal rounds.

Scott hissed, feeling a splitting headache approaching.

_I have to find that lady again._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_I enjoyed writing this a bit too much 😳_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	25. Toys

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Knot_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 998_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William has another invention he'd like to try on Scott._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

Scott bit his lip and groaned. The cold floor of the shower stung his bare skin. He squirmed a bit, feeling very nervous about what William had intended to do with him. "Please be careful," he muttered.

William chuckled. "I will, my love," he whispered reassuringly. He opened the bag beside him and pulled out an object with a tube connected, a plastic syringe, and a container of liquid.

"Now, I've recently perfected the ingredients of this lubricant and I want your opinion on it." William unscrewed the cap of the container and held it in front of Scott. "Go on, touch it."

Scott dipped two fingers into the container and then slowly pulled his hand back, blushing furiously at the consistency of the lubricant. It was milky white, stringy, and sticky. "O-oh... It's uh... A lot like..."

William grinned. "The real thing? Yes, I'm glad you think so!" He then showed Scott the phallic object beside him.

Scott scrunched his face at it. "Good god," he muttered. It was obviously meant to resemble a certain part of a... Canine. He then made eye contact with William and sat up, closing his legs. "Y-you're not asking to put _that_ in me are you?"

"I am," William replied. "Please? You agreed to experiment with me." He slightly lowered his head and looked to the side, pouting.

_I didn't agree to... **That**_. Scott began to feel guilt crawl up his back. "Okay," he mumbled. "Then what's the tube for?"

"You'll see. Right now I need you to spread your legs for me."

✩✩✩

"Are you ready, sweetie?"

Scott nodded, thoroughly stretched and prepared to take the silicone toy.

William kissed Scott's forehead as he pressed the tip of the fake cock against Scott's hole, slowly inching it in. "You're doing so good," he praised.

Scott began to pant heavily, doing his best to accommodate the widening length. It was much larger than William. "A-ah, I am?"

"Oh yes, much better than I was expecting." William nibbled on Scott's shoulder, leaving behind bright red welts. He began to thrust the toy, holding back a groan as Scott whined. "Hmm, do you think you can take the knot?"

Scott's head lolled back, too drunk off of the new sensations to truly comprehend anything. "I guess," he replied between pants. He didn't even know what his partner meant by 'knot'.

William stroked Scott's throbbing cock as he forced the toy's bottom half forward. He planted kisses on the other's face, trying to ease as much discomfort as possible. "You're almost there."

Scott winced at the sting of the drastic change in shape of the dildo. "W-wha-" He was then cut off at as the bulbous end of the toy finally pushed through. It was now impossibly deep inside him. The sensations were so overwhelming and filling. "W-what the fuck," he whimpered.

William chuckled. "Does that feel good?"

Scott weakly nodded.

"Perfect. Now let's move on to the next step." William sat back and attached the tube from the toy to the tip of the plastic syringe. He then opened the top of the syringe and reached for the container of lubricant.

"What 'next step'? W-what are you doing?" Scott sat up on his elbows gingerly. He noticed himself beginning to panic a bit.

William shushed Scott. "Relax and lay back, Scotty. I won't hurt you, I promise." He grinned as Scott obeyed. William poured the liquid into the syringe, filling it almost to the brim. He squirmed a bit, feeling his pants tighten.

"Okay, you remember our safe word?"

"Bunny."

William smiled and then placed the top of the syringe down. "Take deep breaths, this might feel a bit strange."

Scott did as he was told, feeling his nerves heighten. It couldn't be too bad, whatever was going to happen. He was a bit scared, but he trusted his lover. Then, he felt it. Scott turned an impossible shade of red. His mouth hung open in shock, confusion, and curious arousal.

"Woah," was all Scott could manage to say. He could feel the toy release the liquid inside of him. It flowed in slow but steady at the control of William squeezing the syringe.

"How is it?" William asked, sounding more breathless than he wanted.

"Weird but good," Scott admitted. He moaned loudly as he began to feel his guts stretch somewhat. There was so much, William wasn't even half way. "A-ah, I think that's too much," he whined.

William looked at Scott through lidded eyes. "You can take it, I know you can," he reassured. He mentally cursed himself for sounding so shaky. "Do it for me, I promise it'll be worth it.

Scott was so tempted to say the safe word but he didn't want to disappoint William. He couldn't disappoint him. Scott whined, noticing his abdomen bulge slightly. The sight made his leaking cock jump.

William grunted, forcing the rest of the lubricant inside of Scott. He removed the syringe and crawled forward, hovering over Scott predatorily. "You took it all! You're such a good boy."

Scott shivered. He had a feeling he knew what was next. Scott learned that from noticing how William's accent would become heavy the more elated he got. "T-thank you," he whimpered.

William grinned widely as he teasingly tugged at the toy. He pressed a hand against Scott's lower abdomen.

The pressure was too much. William's cruel actions caused the tightness to grow tenfold. "N-no, stop," Scott whimpered.

His begging only encouraged William to press more of his weight onto him. This led to some of the lubricant to spill out onto the shower floor.

Scott wailed, his cock twitching and drooling pre. "W-William!-"

Scott gasped and threw his head back as William pulled out the toy in one swift movement. The lubricant gushed out quickly after but his spasming made his muscles tighten, causing him holding in the rest of the liquid.

Scott opened his eyes, blinking away tears, to see William unzipping his pants.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_I highly recommend you try out cum tube toys... Speaking from experience 😳_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	26. Kitchen

_Bonnie x Chica_

_It’s another drawing! Check it out **[here](https://twitter.com/suck_my_coccyx/status/1320388765031030789?s=21)** _


	27. Handjobs

_Mike x Jeremy_

_**Extra** : First Time_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 1653_

_**TW** : Slight homophobia? Putting it here just in case_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_Movie night gets a little heated_

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

_8:30pm_

Jeremy bit his nails as he paced his apartment living room, growing anxious. The pizza he ordered was already getting cold and it was beginning to get late. He mentally punched himself for expecting someone would actually consider him nice enough to be friends with outside of work.

Accepting the reality, Jeremy opened the pizza box, preparing himself to spend another night alone. Just before he picked up a slice, he heard a knock on his door. Jeremy jumped and dashed towards his door and swung it open. Relief washed over him. "Mike!"

The taller male chuckled and made his way inside, shaking the snow off his shoes. "Sorry I was late, there was a bad accident and I had to take the longer route."

Jeremy helped Mike out of his coat and hung it on a rack. "It's okay, I understand!" He excitedly pointed towards the kitchen table. "I ordered us some pizza and I've got some soda in the fridge!"

Mike was already indulging himself in a slice of pizza. He hummed and nodded his head. "It's nice having pizza that's not Freddy's for once," he muttered as he opened Jeremy's small fridge. "You got any beer?"

Jeremy shook his head. "S-sorry, I don't drink."

Mike shrugged and got himself a bottle of ginger ale and another slice of pizza. "So what'd ya got planned for us tonight?" He said as he sat on the couch, stuffing his face.

Jeremy grinned and opened his TV cabinet to reveal a Super NES. "I've got lots of games we can play! Like Mario Kart or F-Zero," he rambled off a few more titles as he pulled out cartridges. He then showed off a Blockbuster VHS. "I've also rented The Silence of the Lambs!"

Mike grinned and caught a controller Jeremy had tossed him. "Perfect. It's been a while since I've played some games. You've got good ones, too." He sipped some of his soda and set it on the coffee table. "You're a cool dude, Jere."

Jeremy blushed at the compliment as he hooked up the game console.

✩✩✩

_10:45pm_

The two had played a little bit of every game Jeremy had collected. Mike was rusty at first, but learned quickly and was a good challenge to Jeremy.

Mike sighed and stretched, popping his back. "God, you've got almost a complete library."

Jeremy giggled. "Ahah, yeah, I do." He smiled as he removed the cartridge and put it in it's box. "I mean, it's all thanks to the job at Freddy's. I wouldn't have had as much disposable income if it weren't for Mr. Afton, he's such a generous man-"

"Don't talk about him."

Jeremy scrunched his brow in confusion.

Mike shook his head and stood. "It's getting late, I should probably head home."

Jeremy stood. "D-Don't you think it'd be a bit too dangerous to go out now? I don't mind if you stay the night."

Mike peered out the window, grimacing at the sight of his car buried under a thick sheet of snow. "You sure you're okay with that?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, of course! You can sleep on the couch! And I've got enough pancake mix for the both of us tomorrow morning."

Mike shrugged as he sat back down on the couch. "Thanks. Well, how about we watch that movie?" He pointed to the VHS.

✩✩✩

_11:15pm_

Jeremy sat next to Mike on the couch and pressed play. They munched on their popcorn eagerly as the movie started.

It... Was definitely not a copy of The Silence of the Lambs.

Jeremy's eyes widened in horror. A naked woman was proudly spread and displayed on his television. She was swallowing a thick cock down her throat as another prodded at her entrance.

Mike let out a bellowing laugh at the whole situation. "Looks like someone returned the wrong tape!"

Jeremy fumbled for the remote as Mike set aside the bowl of popcorn. "O-oh my god, I'm so sorry, I-"

Mike dismissed the other with a wave of his hand. "No, no, keep it on! This is just as good." He sat back and watched the TV through lidded eyes.

Jeremy flushed. _What a mess_. He was beyond embarrassed and was tempted to turn down the volume on the TV but was too afraid to move. He looked everywhere but at the screen. His eyes then landed on Mike.

His legs were spread. Jeremy's eyes trailed lower. Mike was obviously hard. His breathing was a bit heavier. He had a pink blush on his cheeks. Jeremy went on autopilot and took a leap of faith.

Mike jumped at the sudden contact. Jeremy then pulled away his hand as if it came in contact with a hot stove. Mike turned his head to see Jeremy a furious shade of red. _Did he just touch my dick?_ "Wait, are you gay?"

Jeremy visibly tenses at the comment. "N-n-no, I-"

Mike sighed. "I was just joking," he muttered, feeling a bit guilty. An awkward silence hung above the two before Mike spoke again. "Keep going."

Jeremy swallowed thickly as he reached over once again. He gently gripped Mike's growing bulge and gave it a few experimental squeezes. Mike grunted lowly and continued to watch the TV.

Jeremy had forgotten all about the TV. He began to unbutton and unzip Mike's pants. Mike gently pushed away Jeremy's hand as he got up and completely undressed his bottom half. He then sat back down, gave a quick heated glance to Jeremy, then looked away.

Jeremy ogled Mike's impressive length. He could feel himself drooling as he wrapped his hand around Mike's twitching cock. Jeremy began to replicate the movements that he'd often use on himself. His brunette bangs hung over his face as he lowered his head a bit, too embarrassed to look at the other. He didn't even notice the TV was turned off.

"Jeremy."

"Y-yeah?"

Mike lifted Jeremy's chin and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He parted, breathing heavily into the other's face. "Faster," he panted.

Jeremy obliged and picked up his pace. His head was swimming in euphoria at the unexpected kiss. He could feel his gut tingle and jump with butterflies. He squirmed, feeling his arousal tighten his pants.

Mike grunted. "Hard from just a kiss? This your first time?"

Jeremy stammered, ashamed of his inexperience. "I-"

"You're so cute," Mike groaned as he leaned in to shove his tongue into Jeremy's mouth.

Jeremy gasped and melted into the touch. He tilted his head and kissed back as he twisted and tugged his hand. He whined at the loss as Mike pushed his hand away.

"U-use your mouth."

Jeremy was about to protest but decided he could give it a try.

✩✩✩

_11:50pm_

Mike gripped Jeremy's soft hair and sighed. "Fffuuuck, you're really good."

Jeremy's heart swelled at the compliment as he bobbed his head quicker. He moaned enthusiastically in response as he palmed himself.

"You're better than any chick I've messed with," Mike huffed. "I wonder if you can take this," he quipped as he forced the other's head down.

Jeremy squealed as his nose was buried into Mike's pubes and cock slammed deep down his throat. He swallowed repeatedly, fighting back the urge to gag and puke. He could feel himself on the verge of heaving before his head was roughly pulled back. He gasped for air and coughed in shock.

Mike then forced Jeremy's head down again and began to pound into his mouth. He groaned loudly as Jeremy whimpered and cried. "O-oh, fuck, take it."

Jeremy drooled and let his jaw go slack as he was repeatedly fucked in the face. He let out garbled moans. His hair was then yanked back and he gasped for air once again.

Mike shakily wiped away Jeremy's tears as he slid off the couch. "L-Let's do something else," he grunted as he pushed Jeremy down on the floor.

Jeremy nodded and bit his lip as Mike tugged off his pants and underwear. He felt extremely self conscious as Mike scanned his bottom half. He started to close in his legs but Mike forced them back open.

"Damn, Jeremy, I never knew you were hiding this," Mike laughed as he squeezed Jeremy's trembling thighs. He wrapped his hands around and then gave a few good squeezes to his behind as well. "Fuck, your ass is perfect, too."

Jeremy groaned and covered his face in embarrassment. "D-Don't say stuff like that!" he whimpered as he felt Mike sit on top of him.

"Why not? It's the truth," Mike teased as he took both of their cocks into his hand.

"No- aahhh!" Jeremy arched his back. "Y-you're too nice-"

"Let me see that pretty face of yours," Mike hummed as he swiped away Jeremy's arms. He lowered himself and ground their lengths together, picking up his pace. "You're so fucking hot, I never would've thought I'd ever do this with a guy."

Jeremy moaned and turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears rolled down his cheeks, feeling almost overstimulated. He bucked his hips forward in time with Mike's own. He then spread his legs, his toes curling. "M-Mikey, kiss me. Kiss m-me again," Jeremy begged.

Mike groaned and bit Jeremy's lower lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth. "Mmm, I'm c-close, baby boy," Mike warned between kisses.

Jeremy mewled at the pet name and nodded enthusiastically as he forced his hips upward more quickly. He wrapped his legs around Mike's stiff hips, now fantasizing about his cock buried deep into his ass. That was enough to push him over the edge.

Mike growled and gave in to an intense orgasm shortly after Jeremy’s own. He groaned and he continued to ride through the aftershocks, feeling their skin stick together from sweat and ejaculate.

“Jeremy.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Let’s be friends with benefits.”

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_I know Mike is technically a zombie but he should still be allowed to fuck dammit_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	28. Sleepy

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Collar_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 659_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_William is the pet for once. He won't make it easy on Scott, though._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

William promised. He hated promises, but Scott made him too weak to refuse. Scott’s beautiful brown eyes, soft caramel skin, long legs, gentle hands, sweet voice- It was difficult to say no.

However, despite promising, the desire to fall into a deep sleep was much more appetizing. The work day drained William of his energy and libido. He felt guilty, but the little guilt he had wasn’t enough to push him through.

“Will, you promised!”

“I know, my love,” William mumbled as he sank his face into the pillows.

Scott gently pulled on the leash connected to the collar on William’s neck. “I’ve never chickened out of a promise I gave you,” he whined. “I always went with what you wanted.”

William sighed and turned over to face Scott. “Look, work was really strenuous today. How about we do this next week?”

Scott gave an expression of betrayal. “What? Are you serious? Work was exhausting for me too! You’re just being difficult!” He then yanked the leash harsher this time. “Get up,” he demanded.

William grunted as he slowly sat up. “Mmm, don’t wanna,” he whined. The corners of his mouth were curled up with a hint of mischievousness. “Can we please do this later-“

William was cut off with an abrupt slap to the face. It wasn’t too hard, but it was enough to sting. It was enough to establish who was in control of the situation. He was frozen in surprise as he looked at Scott with wide eyes.

Scott felt shame bubble inside of him but he ignored it. “D-Do as I say,” he whispered.

William nodded slowly.

Scott spread his legs.

William understood the signal and undressed Scott out of his boxers. He massaged the other’s thighs and left trails of kisses. He winced as the collar around his neck tightened.

“Don’t leave me waiting,” Scott warned.

William flushed a deep red and swirled his tongue around the tip Scott’s hardening cock. He felt so dehumanized and embarrassed. Aside from that, it was really turning him on to be ordered around. It was actually fairly easy to be the pet for once. It wasn’t that bad.

Just as William was finding himself comfortable, Scott shoved his head down. William gargled, trying to catch his breath just before his nose was held shut. He clawed at Scott’s hips as his throat was pounded ruthlessly.

“You’re too comfortable,” Scott panted. “You’re too in control of everything. I know you secretly like being treated like a helpless bitch.”

William gagged and coughed but eagerly accepted the abuse. He squeezed his eyes shut as his ponytail was yanked, causing his head to point upward and Scott’s cock to sink deeper down his throat.

“Look at how compliant you are,” Scott teased. He let go of William’s nose to use both hands to hold his head. “Why should I have to deal with your bullshit when I’m clearly more competent than you. I should be the one wearing the pants in this relationship.”

William went slack, relishing in the harsh treatment. Tears rolled down his face as Scott continued to belittle and humiliate him. He loved it. He knew Scott didn’t mean the things he said, but he could feel there was some hint of truth.

William moaned lowly as he felt Scott’s length pulse inside his throat. He excitedly swallowed the warm, thick liquid, making sure he sucked the other dry.

Scott shuddered and pulled out of William’s mouth. He made eye contact and his lip quivered.

William wiped the slobber and sweat off his face. “W-what,” he rasped.

Scott engulfed William in a tight hug and sobbed. “I’m so sorry!”

William chuckled and lazily reciprocated the hug. “Hmm, for what, Scotty?”

“I-I hurt you, I’m so sorry. I was too mean, I was-“

“Oh, hush!” William gave Scott a wet kiss on the cheek. “I don’t mind getting pushed around by you every once in a while.”

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_William's a little sassy_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	29. Breast/Nipple

_Pg x Pg_

_**Extra** : Ice_

_**Rating** : Explicit_

_**Length** : 832_

_Proofread by gooey-boop on Twitter_

_It's a hot summer day, the AC is broken, and Scott discovers an icy solution._

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

The air conditioning was broken. Again. It was as if the summer sun had discovered their sins and decided to punish them. Scott's head drooped to the side as he sipped his water and looked through the backdoor window.

The usually plush green grass was yellowed and shriveled. Their garden was burnt to a crisp despite being planted in the shade of the oak tree. To add insult to injury, William's industrial fan wasn't working.

Scott made his way back to the living room to see that William had given up on trying to repair the fan. Instead, he was sitting on the couch fanning himself with a construction manual.

Scott stood still for a moment, contemplating on what he could do to alleviate the suffering as they waited for maintenance.

✩✩✩

William grinned weakly as he noticed Scott returning through the front door with two bags of ice. "Good idea, love."

Scott beamed as he hauled the bags to the kitchen and put one in the freezer. He took the other to the counter, tore it open, scooped the ice, and poured it into large cups he retrieved from the cabinets.

Scott also carried two cold wet rags with him as he made it back into the living room. He handed William a rag and ice water. He then sat down next to William on the couch and turned on the television.

✩✩✩

Scott contently munched on the ice, reveling in how it cooled his insides. It was a welcoming relief along with the distraction of the TV. However, he found himself being dragged into another diversion.

What was originally a quick glance turned into a long, heated stare. Scott slowed his chewing of the ice, caught in an aroused trance.

William was in a light dose, his head resting on the back of the couch and the cold rag covering his eyes. The water from the rag left a sheen down his neck and soaked the collar of his cheap shirt. It was so damn cheap that the fabric was see-through when wet.

Scott swallowed thickly, flushing at the sight. He scanned the curves of William's somewhat hairy pectorals. Scott bit his lip, dove his hand into his cup, and pulled out a single ice cube.

He then reached forward slowly and pushed the ice against the other's nipple.

William jumped lightly, letting out a surprised grunt. He lift his head and took the rag off of his face. He struggled to find the words to say something, still waking from his nap.

Scott used his other hand to unbutton William's damp shirt and pulled it open. Scott slipped off of the couch and kneeled between his lover's legs. He then took the now almost completely melted cube and dragged it against William's bare nipple.

William hummed curiously, watching Scott through lidded eyes. "What's this all about?"

Scott used his free hand and groped William's other neglected breast. "I dunno," he muttered. The ice completely melted into the other's skin, leaving behind a chilly trail of water. Scott leaned forward traced his tongue along the line.

William chuckled breathlessly as Scott wrapped his lips around his hardened nipple. He weakly bucked his hips into the air, feeling his arousal grow in his shorts. "This is new," he panted.

Scott grinned and moved his head over to suck the other nipple. "I love your tits," he moaned into William's chest, blushing a furious pink that spread down his neck. He whispered, kissed, and praised his partner as he began to pull down his pants.

William sighed as his erection finally sprang free. He spread his legs and grinned as Scott gently massaged his sagging balls. William's head lolled back again as he felt one of his testes begging sucked into the other’s mouth.

Scott blindly shoved his hand into the cup of ice beside him and pulled out another cube. He kissed his partner's throbbing shaft and grinned. He prodded the ice at William's ass experimentally.

William yelped and his knees reflexively turned inward, trapping Scott's head between his legs. "S-shit, Scotty, that's really fucking cold."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...No."

Scott sucked the tip of William's cock as he pushed the ice inside. He kept it steady with his two fingers following along, scissoring and stretching.

William winced at the strange feeling of the freezing cold ice melting inside of him, spreading and cooling his guts. He then gasped as Scott nudged against his prostate. His toes curled excitedly. "A-ah, right there. Keep going," he begged.

Scott obliged and massaged the small bundle of nerves, humming and kissing along William's shaft. Scott then giggled as William wheezed and tensed. "Come, come for me," he panted.

"I am-"

Scott moaned loudly as hot ropes of liquid painted his face, running down his cheek and lips. He stuck his tongue out, tasting his partner's release.

Suddenly, a loud knock could be heard from the front door. Maintenance had arrived.

★・・・・・・★・・・・★・・・・・・★

**_A/N_ **

**_Sorry for being late! Things got a little scary at home, my significant other and I fell ill :( Luckily we do not have covid. I'll do my best to get the next few prompts finished soon!_ **

_Thank you so much for reading! This work will be updated daily for Kinktober. Please don't hesitate to leave comments and make sure you visit Twitter for my art!_

**_https://suckmycoccyx.carrd.co/_ **

_✨Good night✨_


	30. Wall

Mike x Jeremy

Link of the drawing is _**[here](https://twitter.com/suck_my_coccyx/status/1323699604169363456?s=21)**_ 😳


End file.
